Made For Each Other
by Eve1incht
Summary: Picks up 8 months after where Two Graves left us. The Finale that I envisioned. Nolan and Louise try to come in term with their relation. Jack and Amanda understand their incompatibility. Amanda and Nolan reunite to free Margaux. But what happens when Mason reappears? Will Nemily ever be done for good? Who else dies? Nemily romance, Lolan, Jemily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Revenge or any character other than those I introduced here. Not all of them even.

8 months later…..

Judge: I hereby drop all the charges against Anna Marley and declare her innocent. Also, I order Detective Ryle to present the Marie family patriarch before the court next week. The court is adjourned for the day.

All fellows in the room stood up along with Brian Marley as the honorable Judge left the room. Brian's eyes were full of tears. These were tears of joy as his months of fight finally paid off. His mother was declared innocent and the guilty were behind the bars. He wanted to run to her, hug her and tell her how happy he is to have her back. But first he wanted to thank the man for whom it became possible. His mind went back eight months when his mother was first convicted. Her mother was a simple employee to the powerful Marie's. Everybody turned deaf ears to him when he screamed about his mother's innocence. Everyone except Amanda Clark. And then Nolan Ross. Then for months he watched him with awe. How beautifully the iconic billionaire carefully typed and crafted his way to justice. How spectacularly he played with the minds and system of Marie's which eventually gave away all their secrets and conspiracies and got his mother freedom. He turned around and saw Nolan Ross was getting ready to leave the court premises. He ran to him.

'Mr. Ross!'

'Hey, Brian! Congratulations. You did it' the oh-so-beautiful smile appeared on Nolan's face.

'I don't know how to thank you'

'Then don't. You and your mother deserved this. And helping people get what they deserve is what makes me happy. You made me happy, Brian'

'Mr. Ross, I want to be in your service forever. What can I do for you?' his voice earnest, eyes teary.

'May is, for now, you can excuse him' Louise didn't even try to sound graceful 'He promised me a dinner'

'Louise…' Nolan tried to interrupt, but Louise's angry gaze cut him short.

'Sure Ms. Ellis. Thank you' Brian left.

'Louise I can't. I have this meeting tomorrow in office and I have to prepare for it. It's an important one'

'Office! Office! You need to live too, Nolan. Don't make LeMarshal Media your life Nolan'

'It means more than my life. Margaux trusted me with this before turning herself in. I can't let her down'

'I understand Nolan. But that doesn't mean you'll give up on everything you love.'

'I haven't. That's why I keep helping these people in my spare time. This is what makes me happy.'

'And what about those people who care about nothing else but you?'  
Nolan had no answer to this.

* * *

Amanda was playing with Carl by the pool when she saw Jack coming in.

'You came home late last night' Amanda said while approaching him.

'Did extra hours at the bar.'

'I was waiting for you Jack'

'Really? Unfortunately, it did not look like it' She was asleep when he came back home.

'What do you mean?'

'Don't start again Amanda'

She paid no heed to him. 'I stay awake all night waiting for you while you'll party at the bar with the excuse that it is your job. Oh and a job whose salary doesn't even sum up to 5% cost of our lifestyle!'

'Lifestyle? You mean your designer clothes, costly spa, and a fancy house? I'm sorry. I'm not part of that lifestyle. And I only live here because you wanted to.'

'oh really? And what about those vintage wine you indulge yourself into?' She put the bacon that she cooked a while ago for breakfast in front of Jack.

'You know what, you're disgusting!' Jack took a bite from his dish 'And what the hell is this? Horrible food! Maybe you should consider keeping a cook now.'

'Why me? You earn. You're doing extra hours. You should be the one keeping cooks'

'OK I'll'

'Yeah, those cheap cooks making unhealthy food for Carl.'

'Maybe you should let me decide what's better for Carl'

'What do you mean?'

'You know that.'

'Are you telling me that I'm a bad mother?'

'All I'm telling you that you are out of your mind these days.'

'Maybe that's what happen when the world mocks "the billionaire whose husband works as a bartender"'

'It is time you should stop reading those gossip rags.'

'I can't. Because that's what I have got to do all day.'

'And you want me to leave my job, sit here with you and read the same?'

'Yes, I do Jack. Or at least, do a status worthy job!'

'Easy to say for those who haven't earned a single penny in their life. Unfortunately, there was no one waiting for me with 49% share of his company.'

'Really Jack? You're saying I've been fortunate?'

'All I'm saying is that bartending is my profession and that's what I'll do. Like it or not!'

'You know what, you're good for nothing.'

Jack couldn't bear any more. He took the plate and threw it as hard as possible. Bacon got scattered on the floor. 'And you're a psychopath.' He said and left the room.

* * *

Louise was driving the car with Nolan by her side. It was a beautifully breezy and little rainy evening. She loved driving in such a weather with a partner. But Nolan, no matter how his presence made the atmosphere more romantic to her, he was too much into his phone to even have a look at her. When she met Nolan a year ago, he was this completely different person. Full of life, taking care of friends like family. And now? He still cares for his friends but has got no time to show that. Sometimes she wonders if she's seeing that side of Nolan what even Amanda haven't seen. That kid Nolan who was developing Nolcorp back then. He must have been this emotionless nerd always into his computer. Or maybe not. Young Nolan was doing something he liked and he was driven by his dreams. And now this media house? He's driven by nothing but the urge of giving Margaux some good news every time he visits her. She took a glance at him. He's still engrossed in his mobile. In a flash of a moment, she snatched the phone from him and threw it out of the window while keeping the car speed high.

'That was my phone!'

'You have a thousand others.' Replied Louise indifferently.

'It is about the contents.' Nolan still in shock that she actually threw it out like that.

'You are a man of insurance Nolan.'

'Unbelievable!' He murmured.

Louise put on some music _. I'm a rock chick hardcore girl, I'm a rock chick hardcore girl, you may think I'm crazy, but I'm a rock chick hardcore girl_ … the lyrics went on. She started swaying her head a little with the beats. Nolan looked at her, his face expressionless. She turned her eyes to him. Their eyes met for a moment and they burst into laughter. She started grooving harder. He shook his head in disbelief and grinned.

These light moments she brings into their lives. She lives for it and Nolan lives because of it.

* * *

An old typewriter made a typing sound. Someone was typing a lot. He was typing about revenge, poetic justice he found in a regal woman's death, infinite love. But how to end? The writer's block frustrated him. He switched on TV. The channel was airing footage of Anna Marley's case. His eyes did not miss the billionaire genius coming out of court silently with another Hampton elite with southern charm. 'I need a proper ending' He murmured.

* * *

Nolan looked at the numerous number of dishes lying in front of him. 'You cooked all these?'

'Well, they say the way to a man's heart is through their stomach' Louise winked at him.

They both chuckled. They dined together. Laughing, cracking jokes all the time. They were surely the best of friends. Later they settled for a drink by the poolside. They sat submerging their feet in the water while letting the alcohol bring its effect on them.

'Thank you.'

'Thanks for what Nolan?'

'For being there for me. Every time. You keep me alive'

'I thought its revenging that keeps you alive'

'It does. It feels good to help people. But not as much as before.'

'You mean as it was with Emily?'

'Yeah. With Emily.' Nolan said with a deep sigh.

'Maybe that's because it was more than helping. You wanted to avenge the Graysons yourself. You were far more deeply connected.'

'Maybe. You should have been there in the beginning. You should have seen their faces when they started getting what they deserve.' The pleasure was visible on Nolan's face.

'And then?'

'Then…' after a pause 'we started losing out lives of innocent people' His face doomed. 'I was gagged and stabbed in my own house, I went to jail, Padma died…..'  
'It's okay' Louise cut him short. She placed her hand on Nolan's and looked at him with earnest eyes. 'Everything is fine now' she murmured.

He looked at her. A moment passed between them. The alcohol had its effect. She closed her eyes. Tension rose in her body as Nolan came close. But he placed a kiss on her forehead, just like every other time. Louise opened her eyes. Though she was touched by his care, part of her felt dejected. She wasn't ready to let the moment go this time. She placed her lips on Nolan's and started kissing him. Nolan did not kiss back. Neither had he moved. He sat still waiting for Louise to be done. Louise broke the kiss and opened her eyes. Tears filled her eyes immediately. Nolan touched her forehead with his. He only had silence and long breathe to offer her. They sat there like that for a few moments. Eyes closed, forehead touched, tear rolling down her cheeks. There was friendship, there was care and there was love too. But something was missing. That something special he couldn't feel with her. She did not know if he'll ever. 'Goodnight Louise' He muttered and got up to leave. He left without even looking back once.

* * *

Nolan walked his way up to his house. It was 5 minutes down the beach from Louise's new house where he spent the evening. He stopped in front of his house to take a glance at the sea. His eyes fell on the two chairs placed on the beach where he and Emily used to sit and chill by the fire. Also, plot and scheme their Revengenda. All the memories came back to him. A smile appeared on his face. But it faded as soon as reality came back to him. Emily is somewhere in Alabama living her happily ever after with Jack. Though they keep in touch over the phone, it has been months since they last met. He turned around and walked up to his house. But his heart skipped a beat with what he saw.

The lock of the door was broken. Someone has clearly broken into his house. He reached for his cellphone to call Louise. But he did not find it. He remembered Louise's baby ninja act with his phone this evening. Fear appeared in his face as he took careful steps to get in. He reached for the drawer where he keeps his taser gun. But he couldn't find it.

'Looking for this?' voice appeared from behind with the taser gun.

* * *

Author's note: Looks like Nolan is in danger! Keep your eyes on this space to know if he survives or not ;) And those who find Jemily fight objectionable, please stay with me. You'll know the psychology behind the fight soon. Please Read and Review. This is my first fanfiction. Your reviews will keep me going.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	2. Chapter 2

'Looking for these?' the Taser gun was in the intruder's hand.

The voice! All the fear was gone and surprise took him over completely. He turned around. 'Ams! You freaked me out!' said a now relieved Nolan.

'Why didn't you pick up your phone?' Her face full of anger. There was no sign of happiness in her face.

'I couldn't have… Louise threw it out. Wait! You?' he pointed towards the door 'Is it go-ninja-on-Nolan's-things day?'

Her face remained expressionless. She stood straight with her arms crossed.

'Anyway. You? Here? Like this?' Nolan, now over his surprise, approached towards her. His eyes already moist with tears of joy. It's been moths since he last met her.

'Can I sleep in here?' She pointed towards the guest room cutting the moment short. Her face remained indifferent.

Nolan was completely taken aback with this. 'What is it Ams? What's wrong?'

'Can I sleep in here or not?' 8 months and she's still that bossy around Nolan.

'Of course you can. You don't need to ask'

'Good night Nolan!' She went in and closed the door in a flash of a moment leaving Nolan perplexed.

He pinched himself hard to understand if this was even real. 'Ouch!' It was real. He sat lazily for few minutes. Then got up, fixed the security and lock. He went to the door of the room where Amanda was sleeping. He put his ears on the door. No sound came in. He went to his room and called it a night.

* * *

It was 2'o clock at night. Jack sat by the pool at his house and drank. Amanda's words this noon still playing in his ears, making him feel sick. He thought of his own statements and it made him sicker.

His phone rang. It was Stevie. He disconnected it the first time. Second time too. But Stevie was third time lucky.

'What is it, Mom?'

'I've been calling and texting you all evening. I expected a call back after the shift at bar.'

'Sorry, I did not notice.'

'Jack, you sound low. What is it?'

'Nothing.'

'Don't tell me you fought with Amanda again.'

'I said there's nothing wrong. I'm just drunk.'

'Jack?'

'Ok yeah. I had another ugly fight.'

'Oh, Jack! Where's she?'

'I don't know.'

'What do you mean you don't know?'

'I mean she's not in home and I don't know where she is.'

'Jack! I always told you that this was a bad match. You did not pay heed. But now that you are in this, you got to try. You cannot just let it go. You should talk to her about this and solve this out…..'

Stevie went on and on. Jack put the phone aside without disconnecting. He was not in the mood. He cannot listen to Stevie's marriage advice which will occasionally be accompanied with 'why Amanda is a bad match for him', 'why he should have never married her' etc. etc. Despite everything, he really loves her and cannot believe that she is not for him. He has fought for this for 4 years. He has waited for this since he was a little boy. But the way things are going between them, he isn't sure how long he shall feel like this. He needed help. He definitely needed help. And he knew whose. He took his phone and booked his flight to Hamptons.

* * *

Nolan hardly slept that night. The abrupt arrival of Amanda and her strange behavior kept him up all night. He was worried. But knowing Emily, banging on her door wouldn't help much. So he waited for morning. It was finally around 5'o clock when he dozed off.

It was 7'o clock when he came out of his room, head full of bed hair. Surprisingly he saw Amanda already up and working in his kitchen.

'Ams?'

She turned around and found Nolan in his night suit. Memories of him staying at her house during her Revenge days came back to her. He still looks as huggable in his unmade hair as he looked back then.

'Oh God! How come this man is in his 40's' she murmured to herself. 'Good morning Nolan!' A big smile appeared on her face.

'Good morning!' Nolan's surprise due to her mood change was evident on his face. 'So what's my girl from the storm last night up to today?'

'Making you a good breakfast to start with' her reply prompt, happy. 'How about Bacons?'

His surprise got deeper. 'Cool,' he replied in a confused tone.

Amanda filled two plates with Bacon and put it in the dining table. 'Oh the juice!' she turned to bring the juice but Nolan stood in her way.

'What is it Ams? What's wrong?'

'Nothing Nolan. Let me get the juice.' She tried to pass Nolan, but he blocked her way again.

'Ams! You don't just travel all the way from Alabama, call on my house unannounced at midnight and behave all strange without anything gone wrong. What is it?'

She couldn't hide it anymore. She looked away from Nolan. But he could already feel her teary eyes. She sat in the chair and buried her face in her hands. Her sobbing made Nolan, even more, worried. He came and sat in front of her on the table. 'It's all wrong Nolan. I feel terrible. I'm saying these horrible things to Jack, I'm failing to take care of Carl properly, can't even make good Bacon Nolan.' She looked up at Nolan. 'I'm losing it, Nolan. I'm saying all these things to Jack, but I don't even mean those.' She continued sobbing.

'Ams' Nolan put his hand on her shoulder in a consoling gesture. 'Calm down. It's all fine. I know what it is. It'll be fine. Just calm down.'

'I can't Nolan.' She shook her head in denial.

'You can. You know what, you need a break.'

'Break from what?'

'Break from your daily life. Ok, let's go somewhere, spend the day, have some fun and then we'll talk about this.'

Amanda said nothing. She shook her head and kept sobbing.

'Ams, believe me.'

She looked up and her eyes met his. Yes, she believes this man. More than anyone. Maybe even more than herself. She remained mum. After a brief pause, 'Manhattan would be fine', her voice soft.

'Ok NYC it is. Let me cancel my appointments for today.'

'Nolan if there's anything important, we can drop it.'

'Has anything ever been more important than you?' he smiled and winked.

This almost killed her. How could he love and care for her this much? Did she even deserve this?

He took out his phone to make the call while having a bite from his plate. 'Oh and this is nice.' He said pointing to the food and left.

She blushed. She took a bite herself. It was really good. She blushed, even more, realizing how just the sight of this man started making things easy for her. Thoughts of her past with Nolan took her over and took away all her frustration from moments ago. Nolan surely knew magic when it came to handling his Ams.

* * *

Author's note: Ready to spend Mid-day in Manhattan with NEmily? ;) Keep your eyes on this space. Please tell me if you're liking it or not in the review section. It helps.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Nolan's Matte Red Buggati left New York City airport VIP parkway. Every day when he makes his way through the city traffic to reach LeMarshall office, it feels irritating. But with Amanda by his side, today this ride felt different. And the fact that his plan was to spend a fun day with her, he already felt rejuvenated. All the frustration and tiredness of day to day life was gone – for both of them. His cell phone kept buzzing. But he did not answer. Honestly, he did not care. It was his day. He wanted to make the most of it. Rather than worrying about deals, company shares, and magazine covers, he wanted to care about some real things. Things like making Amanda feel good. A wicked part of his mind already started saying 'make her feel so great about the day that she never feel like leaving Hamptons and you.' His logical mind shut the thought up. His phone still kept buzzing.

'Take it. Maybe it's important' said Emily.

'I don't care' said Nolan indifferently. Part of his mind still fighting the other.

'Nolan, it is just a phone call.'

Nolan finally put his quarreling mind to rest and looked at his phone. He closed his eyes in irritation and received it. 'Brenda, I made it clear that no meeting, no phone today.'

He put the phone on the loudspeaker as he was driving. A voice came from another side, 'I'm sorry Sir. But Mr. Yang is here and he wants to talk to you.'

'What? Okay, connect him.' Irritation prominent on his face.

They heard a beep sound. The Korean investor's voice came next. 'Good morning Mr. Ross.'

'Good morning Mr. Yang. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. But I'm struck in this urgent thing. So I can't meet you today.'

'I'm sorry Mr. Ross but my time has value. If you can't have this meeting today, then, unfortunately, I'll have to pull back my investment.'

Nolan gasped with disbelief and disgust. 'Mr. Yang….' Nolan was about to say something, but Amanda cut him short.'

'Mr. Yang, Mr. Ross will be there in half an hour. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you.'

She disconnected the call.

'What was that?' Nolan screamed.

'How long will it take?' Amanda asked ignoring Nolan's question.

'Take what?'

'The meeting.'

'2 hours and more. Why did you say I'm coming?'

'Because you are. I'll wait in the office till your meeting is over.'

'Ams!' Nolan said in a hopeless tone.

'Nolan!' she said with bossy tone and eyes.

'Fine' He replied.

He parked his car in the LeMarshall office garage 30 minutes later. He got out of it and walked towards the elevator. Amanda followed him. But suddenly he stopped and turned around to face her.

'Are you sure you want to come in?' said Nolan.

'Yes.'

'Sad. I thought you'll utilize this time to do those things that Amanda Clark doesn't get the chance to do.'

'What do you mean? If you mean visiting Charolette at New York State University then I can't. She's having her exams.'

'Well, I did not mean that.'

She looked at him with curious eyes. He took her left hand into his and opened it with his right one. Amanda looked at him with surprise. He took out a key from his pocket and placed it on her hand. He looked at her and smiled.

'Keys? To what?' she asked curiously.

'Emily Thorne would have found that out.' He pointed towards his car parked in a little distance. 'My cars and jets are always in your service.' He winked and left.

Amanda stood there, clueless about the keys. But one thing she knew for sure. It will unlock something good, something beautiful for her.

* * *

Escorted by the jail officer, Margaux entered the prison visitors room. Her hands locked up. She turned back to see if the officer has left the room or not. 'If you're going to tell me about the GiniTech take over by LeMarshall, guess what the news has already reached me', she spoke without even looking at the visitor. There was a broad smile in her face. But it disappeared as soon as she turned to the visitor and found no Nolan standing there. It was 'Emily?' Surprise and disgust, both took her over immediately.

'Hi! It's me.' Amanda said in a soft tone. The tone was so different from the cocky Amanda she has met previously during their revenge days.

'What are you doing here?' From her tone, she clearly hated Amanda as much as before.

'I was in the city. Nolan got stuck in some meeting….' Amanda said with a little nervousness, which is unusual, very much unusual for her.

'Margaux cut her short with obvious assumptions. 'So he sent you because he thought I don't want to be alone today.' She, of course, disapprove this gesture. Her expression made that clear.

'No, he did not. But I thought that..' she continued after a pause, 'That you don't want to be alone today.'

'Oh!' Margaux said in a mocking tone, 'so remember the day?' Her face already getting red with anger.

'Of course, I do.' Amanda's expression insisted even more.

'And still you're here?' tears almost hit her. She choked a little. 'Don't you think you are the last person I would want to see on this day?'

'Yes, maybe.' Amanda sighed. 'Margaux. I'm sorry.' Her voice choked.

'Sorry for what?'

'Two years ago, on this day, it should have been me dying there.' Tears hit her too.

'Yes, it should have been you. And nothing of these should have happened.' She looked around to point to her imprisoned life. Her voice reached its top pitch. 'I should have had a family with Daniel and gave birth to his child.' She stopped. And choked. Amanda's teary eyes brought her karmic senses back. Anger turned to regret. Her breathings started getting longer. 'I guess that's Karma. Right?'

Amanda questioned with her eyes.

'If I would have come clean on that wedding night, told the police that Daniel was also missing from the family pictures at the time of shooting, let him be questioned, this consequences wouldn't have ever followed.' Her condemnation hurt Amanda.

'Margaux, don't do that to yourself. We all cover up for the people we care. I covered up for him too.' Margaux looked at her earnest eyes. Condemn slowly started leaving her face. 'Margaux, I have always believed you're a good person who got caught in this crossfire. And you're that', continued Amanda. Amanda's words came as a relief to her. She settled herself.

Margaux sat in the chair. Amanda followed the gesture. Both the ladies sat facing each other. Rather facing the consequences of their past actions.

'So Nolan sent you here to tell me all these?' a little smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

Amanda smiled in return. 'Sounds so much like Nolan. But, the truth is it was me. I needed someone who can exactly understand how I feel. I started all these to make all of them live in agony for rest of their life. But see what happened. Death freed both the demons and I'm the one living in agony. Regretting all those lives I couldn't save. And guess what, I cannot do anything about that. I thought helping people get justice would help me, but my hands are tied. You know what I think, I am the one who should have been here.' She pointed to Margaux's handcuffs. 'Victoria's plan should have succeeded. Nolan should have let the world see my televised…..' Margaux put her hands on Amanda's to make her stop immediately. She pointed towards the CCTV camera reminding her that they were being recorded. Margaux knew the perils of the statement if she would have made it. She knew what exactly Amanda was going to say. She was talking about how Nolan cut those signals of her televised assassination off with his expertise. That's how she was saved from those attempt of murder charges. If David wouldn't have given himself into the police while Nolan and Amanda were in the hospital, Nolan would have saved him too. But David went to police without even notifying him. Margaux rubbed her hands on Amanda's in a consoling gesture.

'Don't regret. Nothing went as planned' Margaux continued after a brief pause, 'for all of us.' They both looked at each other, sighed. They held each other's hand tighter.

'Your time is over' the officer came in.

Margaux got up and turned to leave.

'Margaux, I want to go through Daniel's things once' Margaux turned to her again. 'If you don't mind.'

Margaux thought for a little and sighed. 'It's in my city penthouse. Nolan has the keys.' She smiled and left with the officer.

Does Nolan have the keys? She took out the keys that Nolan gave her this morning. It occurred to her right then. 'So you gave me the keys to Daniel's belongings?' She smiled to herself.

How could he know her more than she knows herself! How could he all along know what Amanda Clark would want to do on her one free day in the city?

* * *

After so many days, the familiar pool looked refreshing. Jack smiled to himself. He walked by the poolside to reach the gate. God! He almost knew exactly how many steps it is going to take for that. 'Missed you my friend.' He murmured. He advanced and took a left. He found the gate open. 'Thank god you're home Nolan.' He murmured again.

'Nolan!' he called out loud as he came in. 'Nolan?' He looked around but did not find him.

Louise came out from one of the rooms. 'Jack!' She was surprised to see him after so many days. A broad smile appeared on her face.

'Louise!' Jack smiled back.

'What a surprise! How are you doing?'

'Me? Fine.' Jack said. 'You?'

'I'm fine too. Are You looking for Nolan? Doesn't look like he's home. I came looking for him too.'

'Ah, You…' Jack pointed to the open door with surprise, 'You have his keys?'

'Yes, I do.' She replied casually. This made Jack smile to himself. He thought of Nolan's past with her for a moment. 'Certain things you can never get out of. No matter what.' He murmured.

'Ah, you said something?' asked Louise.

'Ah, no. Nothing.' He continued to blush. 'Any idea when he'll come back?'

'Nopes. I remember he talked about some meeting today. I think he's gone to the city. Why did not you call him before coming down all over from Alabama?'

'I was in a m….' Mess, he wanted to say. But Louise wasn't exactly the person he wants to discuss all these. Or given to her crazy rapport, he shouldn't discuss it. So he quickly corrected himself. 'I wanted to surprise him.'

'Aww Jack, that's so sweet of you. Too bad that he isn't here for that.' Jack smiled to that. Sometimes she can be really sweet and innocent like a kid. _Maybe that's the reason Nolan like to keep her around_ , he thought to himself. 'Anyway, I got to go. Got something urgent.' Louise said and walked towards the door.

'Yeah, I should be going too.' Jack followed her.

'So what will you do in town?' Louise asked curiously.

'Call on some old friends may be.'

Louise's phone beeped. She checked it quickly. 'If old friend means Margaux, looks like she got her visitor of the day. Though I wonder if Nolan is in the meeting and I'm here, who could be visiting her.'

'I did not mean Margaux but thanks anyway.' Jack smiled and left.

* * *

Amanda entered the penthouse. She looked around. It was so well kept. Anyone can tell from its situation that it is maintained regularly. 'Oh, Nolan!' She murmured. Of course, he's the one who sees to it. There cannot be anyone else since Margaux has not got any friends left after the conviction. She looked around again and found the door to the bedroom. She went in. As soon as she switched on the light her mind went blank. A life-size photo of Daniel was lying on the wall just in front of her. She sighed. Tears rose in her cheek. She walked towards it. He looked handsome in the picture, his eyes kind. She ran her fingers on it. Her memories traveled to the day she first met him in Hamptons. A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips when she thought of how she spilled her drink on his jacket. She looked at the photo again. Tears rolled down her cheek.

She looked around. The room was full of Daniel's picture. Daniel with Margaux mostly. Others were from his college days. There was one particular photo where Daniel was writing. It caught her interest. She walked towards the shelf on which it was kept. She took it her hands and observed. 'You should have been a writer. You should have been away from all these.' She murmured. She put it back to its place. She opened the topmost drawer of the shelf out of curiosity. There was album lying in there. She took it out and opened it. Oh God! It was all their pictures. Her and Daniel's. She started crying. It had pictures of all the parties they attended together, picnics they went to. Even some of those simple moments they spent together were captured and kept here. They looked such a happy couple in all these. Holding hands, stare fixed on each other. She shut the album abruptly. She can't do it anymore. Her sobbing continued. When Daniel died, no one let her remain present in his funeral, pay her respect, go through his things. Finally after two years, she got the chance. A sobbing Amanda closed the door behind her and left.

* * *

Charolette was on her way to the dorm when she found Jack standing there. 'Jack?' She exclaimed with happiness.

'Hey! How are you?'

'Better than ever. What are you doing here?'

'Came to meet you.' Jack gave an affectionate hug.

'That's so sweet of you Jack.' Charolette smiled. 'Is she here?' Her face doomed.

'You mean your sister?'

'Yes.' Her face doomed even more.

'You still angry with her?'

'It's not anger Jack. It's… what can I say? It's complicated.'

'C'mon Charolette. It's been ages. You know everything. Her reasons…'

'I know Jack. And I did everything I should do for the last living member of my family. I went to the wedding. But if you want me to be that sister to be talking about nail polish, shoes and men, I'm sorry Jack. That's not possible.'

'That's because you don't try.' Jack insisted.

'I don't want to. I'm good here in this university Jack. I've made a life for myself. I have made friends. I have dreams… it's so good here. I don't need anyone else.'

'We all need family.' Life has taught him that very well.

'Family? Unfortunately, for me, that looks like a place where your mother sets your innocent father up and your father kill your mother to save your half-sister. So forgive me Jack if I don't exactly feel the need of one anymore.' Her eyes got moist.

Jack had no answer to this. He placed his hand on her cheek in a caring gesture. 'Take care.' Jack said and left.

Charolette looked around, found her friends standing in a little distance joking and laughing among themselves. One among them looked at her and gestured to join them. She smiled and wiped her tear. She went to join them.

* * *

Amanda was sitting idly on her beach sofa flipping through a magazine in which she was not interested. But she didn't found anything else to do.

'This look like good old days!' Nolan said pointing to the view of Amanda sitting in her beach house. She was wearing skin tight jeans and a light pink tank top. The color was little unusual for her, though.  
'Nolan!' she was startled a little by seeing Nolan on her door out of nowhere. 'What? You're tracking me?' Earlier in the day, she left the city without informing him.

'Do I need to?' Of course, he didn't. He knew her too well. He could guess very well where she can be at this time of the day. He came in and sat on a chair facing her.

Amanda smiled. 'No, you don't.' Their bond made her emotional. Both of them sitting facing each other, smiling at each other… Oh, she can spend her life like this! A sudden unknown urge hit her. An urge to bury herself into Nolan. She did not know what was happening to her. She wanted to bury her face in his flat chest and cry, she wanted his long fingers to caresses her hair in order to console her. But she did nothing. She sat still, stared at him thoughtfully. Life seemed so full at this moment. Something she never felt in this past year.

Nolan looked around. Found the key he gave to her on the side table. He smiled at that. 'So how was your day?' He already knew in his heart that she has made the use of it.

She came to her senses. She had something important to tell Nolan. And this was the time. 'Can't we free Margaux? Why are you letting her spend days in that orange suit? We both know it won't take much of a trouble to release her.'

'You met Margaux?' Nolan was shocked. He knew she would find out about the keys. But he never thought her path would be through Margaux.

'I did Nolan. And I saw how much she regret everything.' Amanda insisted.

'Do you think I'm letting her be there on my will? She doesn't want to come out. I have tried to talk her into this so many times. But she's stubborn. And I can't do anything without her consent.' Said Nolan. Anyone can say from his face that how much he wants it.

Amanda sighed. There was nothing more to talk about this topic. She looked away from Nolan. Her mind traveled to her time today at Margaux's apartment, among Daniel's things. Nolan looked at her. She was such a pretty sight to look at. But the glimpse of danger in her was gone. The danger that lured Nolan. The danger that used to make him fall for her and afraid of her at the same time. Nolan kept staring at her. There was so much confusion, the dilemma at her face now. Nolan suddenly wanted to hold her face. He wanted to run his fingers through her face. Tell her that _be with me and everything will be fine._ But he did nothing. He kept himself still and sighed.

'I remember you once asked me where my heart lies in between Jack and Daniel. Why did you always wanted me to be with Jack?'

He knew where this is coming from. 'Because at the given scenario that was the most uncomplicated thing you could have had. You loved him. And he loved you too.'

'Is it?' her voice soft, eyes full of question.

Nolan's expression changed. He knew what she meant. 'Look I understand what you're going through. But honestly, it is the housewife thing that's getting you. Come out Ems. Do what you're best at. Help people get justice.'

'I cannot Nolan. Jack has made it clear that the day I embark on this path again, our relation is over. He's worried about Carl's safety. And he's not wrong. We all know the perils revenge bring in.' She said, helplessness clear on her face.' I feel so struck Nolan. It's like I'm spending my life in a box.' She started to sob.

Nolan was about to say something, but his phone buzzed. He looked at the number and took it hurriedly. 'Yes. What? Wait I'm coming…' he said and put the phone down. 'Sorry babe. I've to go. Revenge calls. Got to hurry. ' His face looked tense. He got up. 'Come with me on this hunch.'

She looked at him with surprise. 'I cannot Nolan.' Her eyes moist. Anyone can tell from her face that how much she wanted to.

Nolan was disappointed. But he said nothing and turned to leave. After taking a few small steps, he suddenly turned. In a blink of an eye, he came back to bend over Amanda. He threw both of his hand to gain support for his body by placing his palms on the back of the sofa. And in a flash of a moment, there they were, Amanda in the middle of his both hand, facing Nolan who is bending over her. Their face so close. It seemed to her that he was about to kiss her. To her own surprise, she did not move, neither turn away. She sat there, her eyes fixed at Nolan's, her breaths long, heart pounding fast. Tension rose in her body. But Nolan's intentions were pious. He wasn't going to kiss her. He just wanted to make sure that their eyes are locked so that she can't escape the words coming next. 'Ever wondered how the feeling of coming out of the box and being that super awesome yourself again is like?' He said and stood up. He winked at her and left.

Emily was still trying to realize what had just happened. Nolan was just trying to intimidate her to emphasize his words. But she anticipated a kiss? How could she even think that Nolan was going to kiss her? Moreover, why did she sat still waiting for it? Nolan is a friend and she is married. This is so wrong. Her heart beat did not show any sign of slowing down. She looked at the door and saw Nolan leaving the house. And with that something but she wasn't so sure what. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She can't let Nolan go. Not now, at this moment.

Nolan got into the car. He was about to start the car when suddenly Amanda opened the passenger side door to get in. She got in, kept her eye straight on the road, too scared and confused to look at Nolan now. Nolan looked at her and said nothing for a moment. He chuckled after a while. She pulled herself together and looked at him. 'So what's on Revengenda tonight?' She said with a faint smile. Nolan started the car.

* * *

'-Authors note: *** I took the idea of Charollete studying in NYSU from one of Sunil Nayar's interview***  
Now how are you liking it? Please read and review. And stay with me. Things are going to change forever in Hamptons soon.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The evening was darkening and partners-in-crime were back to Revenging.

'So what have we got?' Asked Amanda.

'Illegal money transfer. Husband claims wife forged his sign because, by the time of the signing, he was paralyzed. The wife is in custody.' replies Nolan.

'So what do you think?' asks Amanda curiously.

'I don't believe the husband. I think he forged his medical reports.'

'What makes you think so?'

'I don't know. I looked into the husband's eyes and I knew. I may be wrong, though.'

'You ain't. You are never wrong.' They looked at each other. Nolan's eyes curious. 'I believe you, Nolan.' They both smiled. Nolan blushed in fact.

His confidence boosts up. Having his Ems by his side, having her trust is the only thing he has ever asked for since he met her. And he has that now, at this moment. And nothing can stop him now. 'He's out now. Plan is to break into his house, find anything that proves my suspicion correct.'

Amanda let her throat release a humph. They reach in front of a high riser. Nolan stops his car. He points out to the 10th-floor apartment. 'That's their apartment. The window at extreme right leads to his bedroom. We'll start from there. But first I'll park the car at some safe place.'

'Let me get out of the car first. I'll check the surroundings.' Said Amanda.

'Let me park the car first.' Nolan insisted.

'We should hurry Nolan. You park the car while I check the surrounding.'

Nolan didn't want to leave Amanda alone for a single moment. But he knew she has a point. 'Okay.' She got out of the car. Nolan drove it out of her sight then.

He came back 10 minutes later. He was carrying a bag with him. 'Are the ropes in it?' Amanda said pointing to the bag.

'Yeah.'

'Good.' She snatched the bag from him. 'I checked. Going through the door would be riskier.' While talking, she took out the rope and fastened the harness associated with it around her sexy built. Nolan couldn't help himself but taking a look while she fastened the belt around her breast clipping it just above the left one. But he quickly brought himself back to listening to her. 'I'm ready to go in. Cover me.'

'Ems?'

'What?'

'Well. You're out of practice.' He said hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes at him. She took the hook of the rope and placed it right at the window in one throw. Nolan's jaw dropped at this. 'I've still got talents.' She turned to him and said. No doubt in that. Nolan grinned seeing the glimpse of danger back in her. Oh how much he has missed this!

Nolan took his Nolpad out to turn off the surveillance cameras while Amanda rode the building in a spider like movement. Reaching upon the window, she adjusted her earpiece. 'I'm going in.' said she.

'It's clear.' Nolan communicated.

Amanda broke in. For next 15 minutes, she searched everything but couldn't found anything relevant. Suddenly her eyes fell on a medium sized show piece.

Nolan waited outside of the building, his careful eyes making sure nothing goes wrong. He can't let his Ems get into any trouble. Suddenly he heard sirens. He looked around and found nothing. He rushed to the other side of the building. Found cops at a distance. He rushed back to his old spot. 'Amanda, cops are coming. Get the hell out of there. Now.'

'Cops? What do you mean?' Amanda said while trying to open the showpiece.

'I don't know. Probably sealing order. Get down fast.'

She opened the showpiece as Nolan finished his line. She found a not prescribed bottle of drugs in it. However, the name of the drug was written over the label. _An un-prescribed drug in such a hidden place… what have we got here?_ She took out her phone and googled the drug.

'Amanda? Are you listening?' Nervousness rose in him. He checked the surveillance camera in front of the building and saw the cop team getting inside.

'Nolan I've got something here.'

'Fuck that. The police are already inside the building. Do you want to get caught? Get out.'

Search results appeared in her phone. 'Wait a minute.' She read the results.

Nolan checked the 7th-floor cameras. The cops were already there. His heart came to his mouth.

'Oh my God Nolan! He takes pills that make it look like his hands are paralyzed.'

Nolan was too worried about her at that moment to care. 'Ems, please get out of there. I beg.'

He checked again. Cops were on 9th floor. Amanda looked for a place where the cops can find the drug easily. She found one. As she placed the bottle there she heard the doorknob rattle. 'Damn!' She murmured.

* * *

The sergeants broke in. 'Check if anybody's inside, ordered one of them. One sergeant went into the bedroom. As he checked behind the door, a sound of the clash of metal came from behind. He turned around, found no one. He spotted the open window and approached.

As Amanda unhooked the rope after gliding down the building with its help, Nolan turned on the CCTV of the apartment. The bedroom footage showed the sergeant bending over the window. Nolan fetched Amanda in a swift motion to hide behind the bushes. The sergeant looked down from the window and found no one. 'No one in here', he informed the other officers.

Nolan and Amanda looked at each other. 'What were you thinking? A B&E charge to welcome back yourself?' said an angry Nolan.

'I made sure that the wife gets justice.' Amanda rolled her eyes on him.

Nolan let a deep sigh come out. 'Its 8 minutes' walk to the car' said Nolan.

It was already a dark night. They made their way through the bushes and trees to a lane. As they were about to step into that lane, Nolan dragged Emily behind and made her lay low. He laid low too and pointed to the toiling cop. 'Shit! If they find out my car, we may get into trouble' said he.

Amanda looked around. 'That's only one cop. He can be handled.' She got up and few careful steps before jumping onto the cop from behind. Her karate lessons have taught her how to knock a man unconscious in a single hit. She hit him. He falls on the floor. Amanda looked into the opposite direction to see if anyone else is there. 'Hands up!' a male voice came from behind. Amanda followed his instruction. Well, she was out of practice. She hasn't hit the exact position of the brain necessary to knock a man unconscious. The cop acted as if he fell unconscious so that he can get his grip and take out his gun.

'Now turn around. And don't do anything stupid, I'm holding a gun' said the man. She closed her eyes in despair. She was about to turn around when she heard a sound of a struggle. As she turned, she found Nolan pressing a handkerchief on the cop's face.

The chloroform in his handkerchief did its action. After a little struggle, the cop was finally unconscious. Nolan removed his grip on the man and let him fall on the ground. Amanda observed Nolan's steady hand during the whole chloroforming event. She was surprised. Nolan made his trademark smirk. He walked away signaling Amanda to follow him.

Something changed in that very moment. Something changed inside her. She looked behind. Found the apartment she broke into few minutes back. Tears rolled down her cheek. These were not tears of sorrow. These were tears of joy. Tears of that coming out of the box feeling. Tears of knowing what she wants. She turned around to look at Nolan. He was walking. She followed him. He stopped when he reached the car. She stopped at a distance.

'Ams?' asked Nolan.

'I want out Nolan.'

He walked up to her. 'Out from what?' he asked curiously.

'This marriage. I cannot do it anymore.'

'Ems?'

She continued with her eyes moist. 'This is what I want. This chase, excitement, revenge and we in between it.'

Amanda's words brought back all the feelings, desires Nolan always suppressed. This is exactly what Nolan has always wanted too. Moonlight was falling on her pretty face. Nolan wanted to kiss her. And he took the step. In a blink of an eye. He cupped her face with both of his hands and leaned on her. Their heartbeat running faster than their thoughts. Amanda closed her eyes. She shivered. He was about to press his lips on her but stopped when their lips were almost touching. Jack's face flashed on Nolan's head. He cannot do it. He cannot wrong Jack. He felt helpless. He touched her forehead with his and pressed hard.

Amanda broke the touch. She opened her eyes and looked at Nolan. Her eyes needy. Nolan couldn't face those eyes. He turned around and got into the car. He closed the car door with a heavy shot. Nervousness made his stomach churn. Amanda let out a deep sigh. She walked up to the other side of the car and got in. They did not look at each other out of embarrassment, neither had they talked.

Nolan drove the car in silence. He stopped in front of Amanda's beach house. She finally managed to look at him. "We need to talk."

"Not now," said he. His inside was twisting and turning. He was in no position to talk. Amanda got out of the car. Nolan drove away without a moment's delay.

* * *

Nolan couldn't sleep that night. He toiled in his hall the whole night. This was tough. Seeing Emily after so many days, revenging with her- it was tough. He wanted to go to Emily right then and there, take her in his arms and tell her that he wants to be with her, forever. But she was married. For god's sake, she was married to Jack. How can he even think like this! But Emily? She stood still, closing her eyes for him. 'Does this mean she wanted it too?' He murdered at the thought. And with this, he knew what he should do. He took his phone out and texted: _**See you in dinner tomorrow. We got to talk**_. He hesitated before sending it. But he did. Within moments, her reply came: _**Okay**_. Was she awake too? Was she waiting for him? He blushed at this thought.

Nolan looked outside. It was almost time for sunrise. He went out of the house to sit at his poolside chair. He sat there and watched the sunrise. Hamptons looked so beautiful at this morning sun. So did his life today.

* * *

Authors note: What is it, people? I'm not getting any reviews. If you don't like the story, you can tell me that too. I shall try to improve. Please review. And stay with me. Unseen twist and turns are waiting for my readers. :)

Follow me(BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Margaux was surprised to see her visitor. 'Jack?'

'Hey!' Jack replied with an affectionate yet tensed smile. 'It's good to see you after so long. Not in this place, though… but still.'

'Thanks for coming Jack.' She smiled. 'How are you?'

'Ahh… trying to be fine.' He mocked with a hopeless smile.

'It's Emily. Right? She told me a little about it.'

'She told you?' Jack was surprised.

'Yes. Yesterday. That heart-to-heart with her was different, rejuvenating.' She continued without looking at Jack.

'She was in the city?' Jack replied with even more surprised.

'Yes. She and Nolan. What? You didn't know?' Margaux was surprised now.

'Nolan is with her?' Jack replied.

'Yes. As she told me.'

'Margaux, I got to go. Goodbye. Take care.' Jack left without any further explanation.

* * *

Jack was coming out of police station as he saw Louise coming in. Louise spotted him too.

'Jack? You here?'

'Yeah. I came to see Margaux.'

'You did? How's she?'

'Wait. You came to visit her too?'

'Yeah. But it's ok that you did. How's she?'

'She's good.'

'Any luck with finding Nolan?'

'He still hadn't called you back?'

'No. He called you?'

'No. And I don't know where he is. But I do know who he is with.' Said Jack.

'Who?' Louise replied.

'Amanda. Apparently they both were in the city yesterday, together. And they don't even bother taking our calls.' His expression angry.

'What?' Louise replied with surprise.

Jack's phone rang. He took it. 'What? How?' Jack said over the phone. His face got anxious. 'Ok, I'm coming back. He hung up the call. 'I have to go. Take care.' He said to Louise and left.

* * *

Amanda took out all her dresses from her suitcase. She couldn't decide which one to wear at dinner tonight. She tried all her tops. Nothing seemed good. She didn't want to wear something casual like that. She tried her dresses. The white one? She wore that. Went in front of the mirror. 'Modest. Nolan doesn't do modest.' she murmured. She took off. The blue one? Same. The pink one? Yellow one? All same. She stood there in her underwear staring at her dresses, confused. This was tough. Getting ready for a fashion trendsetter man was tough indeed. She turned around. Her eyes fell on the mirror. She saw in the reflection what a mess she has made with all those clothes. She has never been this messy. Neither has she ever taken so much time to choose her dresses. 'What are you doing to me, Nolan?' she blushed and murmured. She ogled at her bare top, breasts, and belly. She has grown a little fat. Fitness has taken a back seat ever since she moved to Alabama. 'You need to work out.' She talked to her image in the mirror. 'If you have to beat someone to death now, I bet you can't with all these flesh.' And suddenly it clicked her. It's the 'danger' that Nolan likes. She opened her cupboard. She found one off-shoulder short length red dress. Not the sweet red. Red that signifies color of danger. 'Perfect' she murmured. She found herself a red garter. She wore the dress, made her hair into a bun, slipped in the garter through her right leg. Placed it hidden inside the length of her dress. She looked at the mirror. A naughty idea hit her. She adjusted the garter in such a way that a little of it could be seen beneath her dress. She grinned at her own teasing idea. She looked again. 'Not enough' she murmured. She knew what was missing. She headed to her old hiding spot. She still had her gun there. She took it out, placed it inside the garter. She looked at the mirror again. She let out a long breath. Corners of her lips spread in a smile.

* * *

Nolan's wardrobe was now taken over by Grey and Black. Ever since LeMarshall came along and Emily left, he has neither got the time for fashion nor the mood for colors. But today was different. Nolan searched through his wardrobe. He found the brand new McQueen couture suit in red which he bought months ago but never wore. 'Probably I saved you for the best day.' He murmured looking at it and blushed. He matched that with white trousers and white-red striped shirt and pocket square. He looked the fashion icon part. He looked at the mirror and blushed.

* * *

Anybody can tell Amanda's dress was odd for a dinner date. But same was the idea of getting ready for Nolan. She looked at the mirror and made up her mind for the dress finally. All she wanted now was for Nolan to come to her, kiss her, take her in his arms and say that he loves her. And the dress was perfect for that. She put her final touches on. She was just about to leave her house when Jack's text arrived. She opened it. All her smile vanished.

* * *

Nolan did his final touch up. He took out the car key and headed to the gate of his house when Louise came in. Their eyes met.

'Back to your colorful self?' Louise mocked.

'Lou! Bad timing. I was just heading out.'

'Must be an important official meeting, right?' she faked a smile.

'Yes. Kind of.' Nolan was in no mood to stretch the conversation. He side passed Louise to reach the gate.

'With Emily.' Louise said without looking at him.

Nolan was shocked. He did not have any idea about Louise knowing the truth. He turned to face her.

Louise looked at him. 'It's not even more than two days since she's back and you're already lying again.'

She has stood by him all the time. And all she has ever asked for was honesty. She deserves the truth. 'It's not that. She's having some problems with Jack…' He said, but she cut him short.

'And you are comforting her in a date. Sounds perfect.' Louise mocked.

'Louise!' It was rude of her. 'Look it's not the time.' He said.

'It is the time Nolan. It is the time when you have to decide.'

'Decide what?'

'Whether you love me or not.'

'Louise!' Nolan felt shocked.

'I'm not going to wait around forever Nolan. I'm giving you till tonight. Either you decide by then or I leave in the morning. Forever. And I mean it.' She said with a firm voice and left.

Nolan closed his eyes in hopelessness. But now was not the time. He left the house to meet Amanda. As he got in the car, he got a text from Amanda. Seeing her name on his phone, he smiled. But as soon as he opened it, his smile vanished.

 _ **Going back to Alabama. Carl needs me. Goodbye.**_

Read the text. Nolan sat there. With all his hopes dashed. He sat still. Tears rolled down his cheek. Once again Amanda left him alone. Without explanations. She never does explanations. He got up after a few minutes. Came back in the house. He went to the bar. Found the bottle of strongest content. It was a 70-year-old scotch. He took the bottle and went to sit on his poolside chair.

There he was all alone, again. Again Amanda gave his life hope, directions and took it back the next moment. He cannot do that. He cannot let Amanda bit him up like this again and again. He drank to his sadness. He drank to his solitude. Louise's words from the evening came back to him. What if Louise leaves him too? She's the only friend he has got there. Now even if she leaves… Nolan suffocated with the thought. He cannot let her go. He has to make her stay.

He took out his car key and left. He was too drunk to care about drunk driving. In fact, he was too drunk to think clearly. He drove to Louise's place.

* * *

Louise was about to go to bed when the doorbell rang. Tension rushed through her mind. She knew who it could be this late at night. She knew what could follow. Ever since she spelled that ultimatum to Nolan this evening, she was dreading this doorbell. She knew he would come. She also knew he doesn't love her. She knew he would be here to tell her that and convince her not to abandon this friendship. But she cannot do that anymore. She has to move on in her life. 'Moment of truth. It's ok. I just need to hear it from him once, be sure and move on. It's ok Lou. It's ok.' She murmured to herself and pushed herself to go and open the door.

She opened the door with shaky hands. She found Nolan, standing there, leaning on the door. He was visibly drunk. She did not expect this. She did not expect Nolan to turn up drunk today. She stood there for a moment, still, waiting for Nolan's next action. Nolan stood there too, looking at her, leaning on the door. Finally, Louise broke the silence. 'Nolan?'

'Sssshhhhh…' he replied. The next thing Louise knew that he was pressing his lips against her. There was nothing gentle in the kiss. It was a fierce, rough and drunken kiss. Louise broke the kiss.

'Nolan you're drunk.' Nolan hardly listened. He pressed her to opposite wall and kissed again. He came down kissing from her mouth to her chin, neck, shoulder. Louise tried to not to give in to the pleasure, but that was getting tougher with Nolan's mouth on her collar bone. He ripped off the narrow sleeve of her nightgown placed in her right shoulder and placed a bite there. Louise lets a small 'ouch' come out of her throat. She took him by his abdomen to push him away. 'Nolan! We need to talk.'

'Don't. I can't handle that.' He replied. They looked at each other. Louise has wanted this intimacy so much for long. But not this way, when Nolan is this much drunk. There were two options in front of her now. Either she could let this go because it may not be meaningful or she could have it even if it is for once. She looked at him. In the next moment, she placed her hands over his head and brought him into a kiss again. In the next few moments his shirt was torn and left in the doorway, her gown was stripped and left in the dining, her bra was unhooked and left in the corridor, his pajama was taken off and left in front of the bedroom door and finally, they were in her plush bed with his manhood wide open in front her eyes. He stripped her off her panty in a swift motion.

Louise has played this scene in her mind so many times. The scene of Nolan thrusting into her rhythmically. This was that, though not exactly. In her dreams, Nolan was doing this while looking at her, kissing her at regular interval. But here the eye contact was missing. Nolan merely looked at her. She upped her body a little, brought him to her mouth and groaned. She groaned in his mouth till he slowed down, parted his mouth from her, and groaned at the satisfaction of his release. He was too drunk to care. He lay beside her and passed out. The night darkened outside.

* * *

A/N: Bad decision on Nolan's part? What shall the next morning bring? keep your eye on this space to know that :)

Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. Keep doing that, please. It encourages me to write more. :)

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	6. Chapter 6

The next day morning when she first opened her eyes, still half asleep, she could barely remember anything. Slowly the previous night came back to her. She opened her eyes. Turned to the other side of the bed and found exactly what her brain predicted. It was empty. She turned to the opposite side. She thought of the day she first met Nolan. He was in the club bar, fresh from the humiliation on national television by David. She merely knew him then. But there was something so kind and convincing about his eyes. Something that told her she need to cheer him up. She smiled inside her with the memory. Turned to Nolan's side of the bed. Ran her fingers through that. She already knew what to expect once she sees him. But was she brave enough to accept that?

* * *

Nolan's clothes were already wet with the sweat. Any passerby could tell from his exhausted face that he has been pushing himself so hard. Yet Nolan didn't want to stop. The tension inside him was driving him. Slowly his vision started to faint. In a bright morning, all he could see was dark patches. But he still couldn't stop. Finally, his vision went all dark. He stumbled on to a stone and fell on the street. 'Ouch!' screamed Nolan. He panted heavily. Slowly his vision came back. He pulled himself together and stood up.

'Is this running or running away?' Louise's came from behind. Nolan turned around to see her. Louise could see the exhaustion in his face. He kept panting.

'So the night is that heavy on you now?' asked Louise.

'Louise…' Nolan tried hard to put his words together. 'Listen, last night… last night was…I was…' Nolan tried to speak while avoiding eye contact with her. But Louise cut him short.

'Why Nolan? Why would you do that?' Louise said with choked voice.

Nolan knew it was useless to think of something good to say at this moment. The best he could do is to be honest with her. He finally made eye contact with her. 'I didn't want to lose you. I didn't want to be all alone again.' He was honest. Louise could see that in his eyes.

'But you are alone Nolan. I'm done. I'm done with Hamptons, I'm done with you.'

'Louise!' Nolan came forward saying this. He held her arms with his hands. The touch sent current through her body. 'Please don't say that.' Nolan said looking at her with earnest eyes. There was something so lovable in those moist eyes of him. But she cannot do it anymore. She cannot let Nolan make her weak once again.

'Goodbye Nolan!' she said firmly. 'And don't try to find me. And if you do, I'll harm myself.' She used her right hand to remove Nolan's grasp on her left arm and left.

Nolan stood there, unable to say something. He let Louise go and followed her with his eyes till she was out of sight. Despair grew in him. He threw his fist on the nearby tree with all his strength. Blood came out his palm instantly. He looked at his bleeding palm and stood still. He thought of the day when David punched his face. He thought how Emily took care of that bleeding with her gentle hands, ashamed and worried eyes. Memories from last night with Emily came back to him. They were so close to kissing each other. He felt so helpless. He wanted to talk to her. He took out his phone, but he remembered her last message. The thought of how she left him just like that made him angry again. He threw his fist onto the tree again. 'Damn it!' Heavy amount of blood started rolling down his hand.

* * *

3 months later…

Amanda looked at Carl through the glass window. The doctor was checking him. Jack was also standing at one corner of the doctor's cabin. Amanda could see him too through the window. The doctor talked to Jack after checking up Carl. Amanda spotted the relief in Jack's face. He came out of the clinic with Carl and joined her.

'You look relieved.' Said Amanda.

'Doctor said there's nothing to worry anymore. Carl is fit now. Finally, he has beat the Pneumonia after this two months of fight.' Said a happy Jack.

Amanda took Carl in her arms and caressed him. 'He's a fighter.' She kissed his forehead. 'Isn't it?' She asked Carl. Carl nodded his head in reply and kept playing with the toy in hand.

'Let's go home.' Jack told them. Amanda's smile vanished with it.

'Jack, we need to talk.'

'Yeah, say.'

'Ah, not now. I mean not in front of Carl.'

'What is it?' Jack said curiously.

Amanda handed over Carl to the nanny and asked her to take Carl to the car. The nanny did the same. Amanda turned to Jack. 'I don't want to go home.'

'Oh, I get it.' He smiled. 'It's been a hell of two months. We both deserve a hangout.' Amanda's expression went blank, but Jack didn't notice. 'You're right. We should go on a date. And then I was thinking we should do it today. You know. We haven't had sex ever since we came back from Hamptons.'

'Jack. I cannot have sex.' Jack's face went clueless with this.

'Amanda?'

'I don't want to go home.'

'What are you saying?'

'I'm sorry Jack. I cannot do it anymore.'

'Are you talking about our marriage?' Jack asked looking at her eyes. Amanda broke the eye contact and nodded.

'I'm sorry Jack. I tried. But I couldn't love you.' Jack felt shocked with her words.

'Tried? What are you talking Amanda? We love each other. Yes, we have had our share of arguments. But we still do. And we've since we were kids.'

'That's the problem, Jack. I loved you when I was a kid. And ever since everything was taken away from me, the only thing that I could hold onto was the idea of our love. I needed to believe in something good to remain alive Jack. And I believed in us. Even during my revenge days, with all those bad things around, this is the only positive thing I believed. But those days are gone now, Jack. Now I'm just a normal girl with a heart and preferences. I tried Jack. But I can't. This is not the life I want. You're not the person I want. I loved you when I was a kid. But we're grown up. And I think we've grown apart.'

Jack stood there, still, unable to utter a single word. Amanda couldn't love him. But he has always loved her. It was tough for him to move or talk right now.

'Goodbye, Jack.' Amanda said and turned to leave. Finally, Jack opened his mouth.

'You cannot do this. What shall I say to Carl?'

'I'll always be Carl's mother. But I cannot be your wife Jack.' She said and left.

* * *

Nolan was about to go out of the house when he saw a visibly flabby Louise coming in. All these three months, he has called her so many times. But she never picked up. And now all of a sudden she was there at his door. At first, he thought it was a hallucination which were common to Nolan these days. He keeps hallucinating Amanda all day in his house, kitchen, office, bed. But Louise? He misses her but never hallucinates her that way. He looked at her again. As she approached him the difference between imagination and reality became clear. It was Louise in front of him, for real.

'Louise?' Nolan screamed with joy.

She stood there biting her lips with her teeth, saying nothing in reply. Nolan approached her. He cupped her face with his both hands and looked at her. 'I missed you' Nolan said with earnest eyes. A Little smile flashed in the corner of Louise's lips.

'Can I come in?' She asked.

Nolan nodded his head in amazement. 'Of course!' She went in. He followed her inside.

She looked around. 'Everything is pretty much same here.'

'It is.' Nolan smiled. He took her hands in his. 'Thank you for coming back. I was scared I'm never gonna see you again.'

'I had to Nolan. There's something I cannot do alone.' Nolan looked at her with curious eyes. 'I'm pregnant Nolan.'

A sudden realization hit Nolan. Of course, she is pregnant. That's why she looked fuller. He turned his face to see the number of luggage her driver brought in for her. No one needs brings so many luggage for a few days of stay. Nolan understood what she was thinking. A nervous Nolan looked at her and asked 'Do you want to raise it with me?'

She gave an affirmative nod in reply. Nolan was afraid. But part of him was relieved to have his friend back. And the idea of Louise trusting him again with such a life changing thing even after every bad thing he did to her was overwhelming. Yes, he did not want a family with Louise. But solitude and guilt were already killing him. He let the overwhelmed part of his heart precede his fear and wishes. 'This house is going to need renovation. You know I'll turn the east bloc of the house into a kid's heaven.' Nolan said with a big smile on his face. 'And the pool is also going to need a toddler's section. I can do that too….'

'Nolan?' Louise cut him short. 'You didn't even ask if it is yours.'

Nolan smiled. 'Doesn't matter. What matters is you want me to be its father. Well, sort of.'

Louise looked at him with astonishment. How can Nolan be so kind to her all the time? 'Of course, it's your Nolan. I haven't been with anyone else for long.' She smiled.

The sudden realization of being a real father was strange. The sense of responsibility hit him. He couldn't say anything more. He took Louise in his arm, caresses her hair and kissed her head. She was definitely not the woman he wanted to have his family with. But he was getting a family anyway. He hid his tears from Louise.

'Are you sure you want to have this kid Nolan? You told Jack you didn't want to have a kid with me.'

Hiding his face from her, he wiped his tears. 'Let the bygones be gone. I'll be a good father. I promise.'

They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Nolan switched on the news. The Same story was on all day. 'The fairy tale love story of Nolan Ross and Louise Ellis never stops to amaze. And just when the world thinks they have finally set their roads apart, they come back with a bang. And this time, it is with the Ross Jr. on its way…' the reporter went on. Nolan turned the TV mute. Pictures of him and Louise together kept appearing on screen. He observed them silently. Voice inside his head was already telling him that it was a bad idea to have the kid. But he can't back out now. He has already promised Louise. But this was about his whole fucking life. 'Do I really need to do this?' he kept asking himself. He looked at the screen again. It flashed 'Is another Ellis-Ross marriage in the horizon?' Nolan felt like something is choking his throat. He could barely breathe with those letters flashing in front of him. He closed his eyes.

His phone ring startled him. He opened his eyes, tried to relax his breathe. He reached out for the phone. The caller name sent another chill down his spine. It was Amanda. 3 months after leaving him like that, finally, she remembered to call. Part of him didn't want to take it. But he took it anyway.

'Hey!' he tried to sound as normal as he could manage. But there was no voice from the other end. He could hear her breathe, though. 'Amanda?' he said again.

She had so many things to say to him. Things like she loved him, she left Jack for him. But hearing his voice after this long, all she could manage was to breathe and soak in the moment. Finally after a few moments, she talked. 'Nolan.'

Her long pause made him worry. 'You all right?'

'Yes, I'm fine. Better than ever.'

'That's good. So is this a congratulatory call?'

'Congratulations? On what? Another high profile company take-over?'

Her answer made Nolan confused. How come she doesn't know yet? It is all over the news. 'Ah, not really. It's personal. Haven't you watched the news?'

'News? What news? Wait.' She turned on the TV. And in a moment everything inside her went blank. 'Nolan?'

'Yeah, it's true. For about three months. Roughly the time you left.' Nolan fought hard to keep his tone normal.

Amanda kept staring at the news. Tears rolled down her eyes. 'Is it your Nolan?'

'Of course, it is.'

Amanda took deep breaths to stop the sobbing. 'Congrats!' She spoke fighting her tears. 'Where's Louise?'

'In her room. You want to talk to her?'

'No. Good-bye, Nolan.' She cut abruptly. She buried her head in her hand and continued sobbing.

* * *

A/N: This update took longer than expected because writing this pained me. Expect Patrick Osbourne to show up in the next chapter. Please read and review. Follow/Fav if you like it. Those really helps. Keep your eyes in this tab since many more exciting things are yet to come.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to Franklin Rose's exquisite baby art collection" read the poster at the entrance of the art gallery. With the baby coming, Nolan's house could surely use some of those. He was about to enter the hall when his sight caught the poster in front of the next door. "Best works of Patrick Osbourne". His heart skipped a bit as he read the name. The sudden urge to meet Patrick once again rose inside him. But after everything that has happened, he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Still he followed his heart and went inside.

The gallery was a treat to eyes. All the works were mind blowing. Nolan browsed through all the works until one particular painting struck him. It was a drawing of two imaginary men kissing each other. But what really struck Nolan was its backdrop. It was the portrayal of his own house. Or to be precise, it was the same place where he first kissed Patrick. He walked up to the painting to take a closer look. His thoughts went back to the day. Patrick was surely the best kisser he has ever met. He thought of Patrick's lips touching his, the former's tongue exploring his mouth. He felt the heat on his lips already like it was a matter of yesterday. He blushed at the thought. He took a close look at the piece again while biting his lower lip unconsciously. 'Have mercy!' he murmured to himself.

'Critic or collector?' Someone emerged behind. The voice! Nolan took no time to recognize it. He didn't turn. 'How about inspiration?' he said while keeping his eyes fixed at the memoir of his own lovemaking.

Nolan's voice had the same effect on Patrick too.

'Nolan?'

At this Nolan turned to face Patrick. Patrick almost couldn't believe his eyes.

'Oh my God! I almost didn't recognize you from behind.' Said an excited Patrick.

'I guess that is what happens when you haven't seen a person for long.' Nolan continued after a brief pause. 'I am happy to see you here.' He pointed to the prestigious gallery.

'Oh. Yeah. It's all because of you Nolan.'

'Don't be silly. It's all you.'

Patrick blushed. He was biting his lower lip too. They gazed at each other and smiled. Patrick stared at Nolan's lips, his facial features and his amazing hair. Nolan couldn't take his eyes off Patrick's broad shoulder and cute smile. The urge of throwing themselves into each other rose inside them. But at this age, they both knew how to control. Finally, Patrick broke the silence. 'I know what you were looking at. I'm holding onto our time together in some way.'

Nolan turned his head to the painting once again before finally speaking. 'I see it's up for sale. Can I hold onto it for the rest of my life?'

Patrick grinned at this. 'Sure. Come with me.' Patrick guided him to a tall, handsome man. 'Max, can you please pack that one for him?' Patrick pointed to the painting and Nolan respectively.

'Oh my God! You are the Nolan Ross!' Max exclaimed at seeing Nolan.

All these years and Nolan still doesn't know how to react to that. 'Hi,' Nolan replied softly, 'Max?' unsure if he has caught the name right.

'Max Rafaeli, his manager' he said pointing to Patrick.

'And my fiancée.' Added Patrick.

Max and Patrick looked at each other and blushed. Patrick's words hit Nolan. Though it was not a pang of jealousy. Nolan was over Patrick for long. Though the lust remains. It felt strange. Few years ago, Nolan dreamt of a time when all these revenge would be over. And with that all complication between him and Patrick. It's not that he imagined his happily ever after with Patrick. To be honest, he never saw that with anyone other than his Ems. But Amanda was always a distant dream. But Patrick was there. And even after all those complications due to those women in their life, their feelings for each other were true.

'I'll give you two a moment. Excuse me.' Max said and left to attend other customers.

Patrick followed him with his eyes for a moment and continued as soon as he was out of hearing range. 'He is amazing. I feel so safe with him.' Nolan could see the satisfaction in his face.

'Congrats.' said a smiling Nolan. Together, he and Patrick has shared lots of beautiful moment. The proof was in Patrick's canvas and Nolan's mind. But all good things are not meant forever. Nolan smiled again at this thought. So did Patrick.

'I heard about the upcoming baby. Congrats!'

Every mention of the baby sends a wave of fear through Nolan's body. All the realization, heat, and blushing were gone in a blink. Patrick came forward to give Nolan a congratulatory hug. But all Nolan could manage was to stand there like a statue. Patrick hugged him affectionately and patted his back. Nolan forced a smile on his face. Patrick ended the embrace to look at Nolan. At this point, Nolan's eyes caught portrait of a familiar face. He stepped forward to take a closer look. Patrick followed him. 'That's not for sale.' He said pointing to the piece. 'There's a story behind it.'

'Which is?' Nolan said while continuing his minute observation of the drawing.

'Two years ago I was in Alaska when this woman came to me. She was ill. All she could remember was that she had a daughter. She couldn't remember her name, though. You know she practically made me a millionaire. She handed me two million and asked me to draw her portrait. She believed that someday it will end up in her daughter's hand. You know Nolan, there was something in her eyes. The pain of not being able to remember her daughter. The pain of a mother who's away from her child. The pain I wanted to see in my parents eyes, in the eyes of my mother. But it was never there.'

It was a guilt check time for Nolan. And he didn't hold back. 'Ahh, Patrick it's not true. Victoria loved her children.'

'Love? I doubt she even knew the meaning of that word. And I'm shocked you are saying this. She practically sent Amanda to jail for her fake murder.' Nolan tried to say something, but Patrick cut him short. 'She wanted kill Stevie Grayson over a property.'

'Mmm… I'm sorry, but that wasn't the case. You were going too dark Patrick. So, I and Victoria, we teamed up to give you a reason to get out of Hamptons.'

Patrick looked at him with shock. However, he continued after a brief pause and a deep sigh. 'That doesn't justify her framing David Clark and ruining an innocent child's life.'

'Yes true. But let us care about those horrible facts. All you should know is that she cared about you. Patrick, I've never met my mother in my whole life. I don't know who she is. And I know how much that hurts. I don't want you to go through the same pain.'

Patrick looked away from Nolan and remained silent for a little. He looked at the portrait and said 'You know I haven't touched a penny of that two million till date. I'll use it the day I find her daughter.'

'Well, then it's time to get some use of the money.' Smirked Nolan. 'She's Kara Clark. Amanda's mother. We've been looking for her for so long. Do you have her address?'

'Oh my God! Yes, I do.' There was relief in both of their faces.

* * *

The bell rang. Stevie Grayson opened the door. To her surprise, she found Nolan standing on the door. 'Mr. Ross! You? here?'

Her not-so-welcoming attitude surprised Nolan. 'Can I come in? Mrs. Grayson.'

'Yes. Come in.' Nolan went inside. He looked around. Found no trace of Jack and Amanda.

'Where's Jack and Amanda?'

'Amanda? You didn't know?'

'I didn't know what?'

Stevie was shocked to hear his reply. 'She and Jack separated months ago.'

'What?' Nolan couldn't believe Stevie. 'Where's Jack?'

'Nolan?' Jack called from behind.

'Jack? What is your mother saying? You and Amanda?'

'I thought she called.' Jack said in a confused tone.

'Neither did you.' After everything, Nolan could, at least, expect a call from him. His disappointment was clear in his tone.

'Honestly, I thought you knew. I mean she had decided to leave when she came back from Hamptons. And you were there with her. And I didn't think she takes any big step without consulting you. I mean, yeah, she has a reputation of not to listen. But she does listen to you most of the time.'

Nolan couldn't wrap his head around any of this. 'I don't understand. She left Hamptons all of a sudden without saying much. And here you're saying….'

Jack didn't let Nolan finish. 'She said she couldn't love me anymore.' The pain was clear in Jack's voice. 'I wanted to call you Nolan. I wanted to. But this was such a mess.'

 _Did she leave Jack for me_? That was the thought in Nolan's mind at that time. He could barely focus on what Jack was saying. Jack continued, 'I heard about the baby. Congrats! Which month is it?' No reply came from him. 'Nolan? Where are you?' Finally, Nolan returned his ears to Jack. 'I said which month is it?'

'Fifth.' Nolan said softly. 'Where's Amanda?'

'In a hotel here. She picks up Carl from school sometimes.'

'I got to go.' Nolan placed his hand at the side his skull and nudged in an affectionate way. 'Take care.' He said and left.

* * *

Nolan kept ringing the doorbell impatiently until Amanda opened it. Seeing Nolan after these 5 months gave her mixed feeling. Part of her wanted to hug him, kiss him and tell him how much she misses him. Another part of her just wanted to close the door on his face. Thankfully there was no time for that since Nolan went in without wasting a moment there. Amanda closed the door behind and came in.

'Care to explain?' said an angry Nolan.

'Explain what Nolan?' the usual indifference in her tone was back.

'I'm just coming from your house where I met Jack and Stevie.'

'So? You already know then.'

Nolan looked at her hopelessly. 'You left me that day just like that, without any explanation.'

'So you went on and screwed Louise?' her anger started resurfacing.

Nolan couldn't look at her after this. 'I did a terrible thing and I'm trying my best to fix that.' He looked at her again. 'Let's talk about you.'

'Me? Carl had pneumonia. I went through one hell of a fight as a parent. And then he was ok. So I followed my heart.' She looked at him angrily. Nolan felt dumbstruck. They looked at each other. Slowly their anger turned into helplessness. Amanda felt helpless enough to finally break. 'We were so close Nolan. You knew that. You could've waited.'

Nolan couldn't keep up anymore. He broke too. 'I have been waiting for past 16 years. Ever since I first saw you.' His voice choked. He has waited for this long. But he couldn't wait anymore. He took a few steps forward. He pulled Amanda to him by her waist. With his other hand, he placed her locks behind her ear. 'I have waited since that angry eighteen-year-old came out of Allenwood.' A chill crawled down her spine. Nolan's touch sent current through her body. She already gave into his stronghold. Anger was replaced by need. The need for Nolan to kiss her. The need for Nolan to tell her that he loves her. The need for Nolan to assure her that there will always be a Nolan and Amanda. This was quite a role reversal for them. This time, she needed his assurance. She needed to be loved. She needed to be loved by Nolan. And Nolan had no intention of not giving her that. He touched her smooth lips with his perfect ones. He gently kissed her lips before making his tongue work. Amanda opened her mouth. He took the invitation. His tongue entered her mouth. First there were a few gentle sways. Then he turned rough. Amanda placed both of her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. She wanted to give everything she had in that kiss. She wanted to make Nolan feel so good. Just the way he was making her feel. They kept exploring and tasting each other until Nolan came to a sudden halt. He broke the kiss and pulled back in a swift manner. He took a few steps backward. 'I can't.' he said and walked past Amanda to sit on the couch behind her.

'Don't do that Nolan.'

'I'm sorry. I can't. I promised Louise.'

Amanda felt horrible. Moments ago she was standing there, losing herself into Nolan. And now he is already abandoning her. 'Get lost.' That was all she could manage to say.

After some deep sighs, Nolan finally pulled himself together. 'I wish I could. But here's the thing.' He got up and stood behind Amanda. 'Turns out in her last few months, your mother was living in Alaska. She died a rich woman. Courtesy Gordon Murphy. But the best she could remember was she had a daughter. She believed that it'll end up in your hands someday.' Amanda turned and found the portrait in Nolan's hand. She took it and ran her fingers over it.

'Oh my God Nolan!' she finally looked at him.

'Since her body and belongings were unclaimed, the government followed standard procedure. Here's the address in case you want to visit the place. And I know you do.' He took her hand and placed the piece of paper in it. 'I should be going.' He couldn't bring himself to look at her in the eye or stand there for anymore. He walked up to the door when Amanda finally spoke.

'I don't want to do it alone Nolan.' She looked at him with teary eyes.

'I've promised Louise that I'll be a great father. I'm sorry Ams.' He stood there helplessly.

'If the feelings were always there, why didn't you say anything Nolan?'

A lump gulped down his throat. 'I told you. I told you so many times. You never listened. And I believed I didn't deserve you.' He pressed his eyelids hard and left.

Amanda sat there, sobbing.

* * *

Nolan was attending a meeting when his phone buzzed. Even though the meeting was crucial, he just can't ignore this caller.

'Ams?'

'Hey, Nolan.'

'I see you have made a trip to Alaska.' Of course, he keeps track of her whereabouts.

'I'm in her house Nolan. I just wish I could've met her one last time.' She chocked.

'Hey,' he sighed. 'Just… Just come back.'

'Come back where?'

'To Hamptons. Your home.'

'I've had enough of Hamptons for one lifetime, Nolan.'

'Well, I think you had enough of Alabama, Alaska and wherever. Come back. We all can start in a new way.'

'You've already started in a new way Nolan.'

Her words felt like a bullet dodged in his chest. He felt helpless. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't know. See the world, figure me out.'

'Don't do this. It's painful.'

'You don't have to worry about me, Nolan.'

'I'll always worry about you. Till the end. You know that.' he emphasized.

Yes, she knew that. No matter what, Nolan is always going to look out for her. 'Take care.' She smiled and disconnected the call.

* * *

A/N: It is necessary for a series to wrap up to show where all the important characters stand in the end. Unfortunately, Revenge failed to do that. I'm trying my best to do that since I'm envisioning a perfect finale episode here. Stay with me. Things are going to get a lot more hot and Revenge-y in the upcoming chapters. Keep reading and reviewing. Fav/Follow helps.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Margaux took a look at Nolan, her visitor of the day. He seemed lost. For past few months, that has been the only common thing for them. A lost, heartbroken Nolan who has been hiding behind piles of work to avoid an outburst of his inner turmoil. Margaux thought about the first day she met Nolan. The unforgettable sassy entry in the Memorial Day party with the parachute. Back then he was fresh from false terrorism accusation. She smiled to herself thinking how the mere presence of Amanda in his life kept him at his best even in his worse days.

'Tell me you have talked to Louise and made up with Emily.' She said while settling herself down in the chair.

'WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS.' replied Nolan emphasizing each word.

'Yes, we are. There's only too much we can ignore.'

'Margaux! You know everything. You know Louise is carrying my child. You know I cannot hurt her.'

'And you can hurt Emily?'

Nolan closed his eyes in despair. 'You know what, I should be going.' He stood up to leave.

'Yeah just run away from yourself.'

Nolan stopped. Margaux continued, 'You know what, its time. I'm ready.'

Nolan looked back at her with surprise. He knew the code word. For more than a year, he has been begging Margaux to come out of prison. He had all the plans chalked out. All he needed was her consent. But she kept refusing him. She kept telling him how much she needs to pay for all her wrongdoing. And today all of a sudden she was giving him her consent. Nolan broke into a relieved smile. However, that vanished with her next statement.

'Only in one condition.'

Nolan frowned at this. 'Condition?'

'You and Emily have to work together in whatever plan you have.'

Nolan sighed. 'You know this is a bad idea, don't you?'

'Choice is yours.' She said in a firm tone.

Nolan looked at her with helplessness.

* * *

Nolan carefully closed the door of the suit behind without even looking at what was waiting in front of him. He has been so careful and silent in his intrusion that even Amanda couldn't realize his presence in the room. It was only when their eyes met, they both realized what a breath-stopping moment they were in.

Nolan looked at what was in front of him. The room of the exquisite Oberoi Amarvilas hotel was beautifully lit in golden. The room featured a giant Mughal styled bed which looked straight from the house of rich Indian emperor myths. The whole carpeted floor was the display of best Kashmiri work in golden and green. The sophisticated table in a black glass held a bouquet of freshly picked orange roses. A rosy smell was working its magic in the air. Though it was hard to tell whether it is the room freshener or the roses itself. Among other contents of the table was a crafted golden bucket which held an expensive bottle of champagne. Two very much French looking glasses were kept nearby. The passage created by two expensive golden color sofas around led straight to the gateway to the balcony. The floor and the railing of the balcony were examples of Mughal architecture. These 16th-century styling was bringing in the essence of the palace to the otherwise sophisticated room. Up above the horizon was covered with the enormous white mausoleum otherwise known as Taj Mahal. The sky above was turned purple in the nightfall giving the whole atmosphere a dreamy feeling.

Amanda was fresh out of the shower. Unaware of the presence of anyone else in the room, she did not mind draping the bathing gown well. The short length white gown casually hung from her shoulder covering side portions of her breast and thighs, leaving the central line of her body out in open. Nolan stood still, unable to turn away from the view. Her hair was all wet, body water soaked. Drops of water crawled down all over her body. Through her cleavage, her flat stomach, her perfectly round navel, her shaven vagina, her smooth legs. The hot spa bath from moments ago has left her breasts hard. Though major portions of her breasts were covered, the imprint of her hardened nipple was visible through the gown.

She looked like a goddess. If Nolan was some poet, he would have described her as the angel who lived in that dreamy white mansion behind her. But he was no poet. He was a simple person who was blown away at the beauty of the moment. He felt paralyzed at the sacred sight of the woman he has loved and worshiped for years.

The backdrop was no different for Amanda too. Due to the giant mirror placed on the wall behind Nolan, she could exactly see what Nolan was seeing. The misty sky, the four minarets standing tall, framing the ultimate proof of grief-stricken love, her own nudity and the fully clothed tall frame of Nolan. She couldn't move too. She remained rooted at the center of the room, breathing heavily in the aroma, soaking in the sight. Thousand question about Nolan's sudden appearance rushed in her mind, but her body went numb. She didn't feel any need to run for cover. She stood there, still, under the heavy gaze of Nolan, unashamed of her nudity.

Nolan didn't want to look away. He was well aware of the pull between them at the moment. But he was determined not to cross the line. So defying all the attraction, he turned away. He walked across the room to sit, careful not to face Amanda or the mirror.

Amanda sighed long. Part of her asking her to come back to her senses, part of her feeling dejected. She tied the robe and walked up to the wardrobe. 'I think I made pretty sure that I don't want anyone around. What do you want Nolan?'

Nolan looked out of the window. He walked up to it to look out to the horizon. The Taj Mahal stood tall there. 'The Emperor, Shah-Jahan, was grief-stricken due to the death of his wife.' Nolan continued while staring at the mousseline, his tone soft. 'He promised his wife in her deathbed that he'll build world's richest tomb for her. And he did. In her memory. Mourning her death all the while. It cost world's best architects, huge resources, 22 years. He called his wife "Mumtaz Mahal", the jewel of the palace. He named this "Taj Mahal", the crown of palaces. It was always about her. When he died, he was cremated exactly beside her. It's just not an architecture. It's eternal, undying love that lasted for years, centuries and still lasting.' He looked at Amanda who was carefully listening to him with moist eyes. 'You know what they say, "It is the proud passion of an emperor's love wrought in living stone".'

Amanda's heart ached. The story was tragic. But it was Nolan telling her this, which hurt more. The sense of being so close yet so far from Nolan was choking her breath. She couldn't bear it anymore. She tried to focus herself. 'What's the point, Nolan?'

How could he possibly tell her the point? How could he tell her about his forbidden dreams? The dreams of proposing her hand in front of Taj Mahal. Ever since he came by the story behind the monument, he has always wanted to visit it with Amanda. He knew the risks of this dream. But a man can hardly control his heart. But telling it to Amanda would only bring more pain, more tragedy. 'Point is people save for years to get to spend it here with their loved ones.' He looked at Amanda. 'Not to confine them in a suite. You're such a waste to the hotel.'

'Not as long as I'm paying them.' She rolled her eyes at him. 'Now if you haven't got anything serious, see yourself the exit.' She closed the windows blocking the view of the monument.

Nolan mocked her anger. 'Well, the thing is Margaux has decided to stop being prom-queen in orange.' Amanda looked at Nolan with both surprise and relief. 'But her condition is we, as in you and me, work together in the scheme.' Amanda frowned at this. 'I tried to talk her out of this, but she can be stubborn. And I cannot see her one more day in jail. So should I tell my pilot to wait while you pack up?'

Amanda thought for a moment or two. 'Let's do some scheming.' The death stare was back on her face.

Nolan smirked with his trademark pout face.

* * *

The partners in crime were back to work. Backdated paper trails were sent, phone calls were created with cloned voice and then reversed in time to place on appropriate date and time, judges were threatened by lady justice and witnesses were bought. It was a matter of few days till Margaux was free. The news channels went gaga about how Victoria Grayson emotionally blackmailed Margaux LeMarshall to take up all the blames for her and give in to the court. Nolan, Amanda, Margaux, Louise stood at his study with champagne glasses in their hands, an evil smile on their faces and watched the news.

Nolan's beach club held the welcome back party for Margaux LeMarshall. From all the who's who of Hamptons to every important representative of LeMarshall clientele were present there. Nolan attended everyone personally. He made a point to discuss how unfortunate Margaux was to fall into Victoria's trap. His eyes kept looking around for Amanda who was not to be found anywhere near. His heart wanted to look for Amanda, but head knew it was not the time. This party is more about work. He had to make sure that Margaux's return as the CEO doesn't hurt company goodwill. He focused on his agenda and kept himself busy.

Margaux was tired of the small talks and repeating the same lies of her innocence again and again to each and every guest. She went out get some fresh air. She walked towards the sea facing balcony. Surprisingly she found Amanda standing there, looking out with indifference.

'Amanda Clark and a party. Should I be afraid?' Margaux startled Amanda from behind.

Amanda turned to face Margaux. 'Nope. That was more of an Emily Thorne thing.' She smiled.

Margaux smiled back. She walked up to the railing to stand in parallel with Amanda and looked out to the sea. After a few moments of silence, she spoke again. 'This is strange.'

'What?'

'This. Two terrible women who have done terrible things to each other, standing here, looking out to the sea together in peace.' Margaux spoke nonchalantly.

Amanda smiled. 'This proves we are so past those days.'

Margaux looked at Amanda with a satisfactory smile. 'Thank you for helping me.'

Amanda looked at her with thoughtful eyes. Like there were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't put her words together. Finally, she spoke one simple sentence. 'Are we friends Margaux?'

Margaux's smile widened. 'There's nothing I would like more.'

Amanda turned around. She signaled the waiter to come to them. The waiter arrived. She took two glasses of champagne. The waiter left. She handed one glass to Margaux. With the other one, she raised a toast. 'To girlfriends.' She smiled.

Margaux smiled and nodded. 'To new reasons for life.'

Amanda looked at her right. She could see Nolan through the glass window. He was introducing Louise to an old client. She sighed. She turned to Margaux again and clinked their glasses. 'To new reasons.' She smiled.

Louise came to Nolan. Her face clearly worried. 'Guests are asking for Margaux. I also haven't seen her in a while. Where is she?'

Nolan looked around and then talked in a lower tone. 'I don't know. And on that note, I haven't seen Amanda around too.'

'Oh my god!' Louise put her hand on her chest and gestured as if something bad has happened.

Her expression sent a shock wave through Nolan. 'What?'

'Amanda and parties don't get along well.' Louise whispered.

Nolan frowned. 'Why are you saying so?'

'Nothing.' She shrugged off. 'Past memories.'

Nolan shook his head and smiled at the joke. 'Attend the guests for me. I'll go and look for them.' He put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

A giggling Amanda and Margaux walked the shore with naked feet. They were holding their pair of shoes in one hand and tequila bottled in the other one. It was long since they both have had girlfriends. As tequila worked its magic, they continued giggling and speaking out loud about shoes, nail polish, and men. Well, _men_ for Margaux since all Amanda could talk about was Nolan, their kiss, their seeing her naked. Bottles after bottles of tequila were finished. Soon they were too drunk to know what they were saying or doing anymore.

Nolan came looking for them. After frantically searching the seashore for half an hour, finally, he caught the sight of Margaux. She was lying beside the shoreline. Sea waves didn't reach her although the sand beneath her was wet. Nolan came running to her and looked around for Amanda. She was nowhere in sight. He found the tequila bottles, though. The number of them gave him a hint of the seriousness of the matter, though. 'Margaux, get up. Get up.' He patted her awake. She opened her eyes. 'Look at me. Where is Amanda?' She closed her eyes again. Nolan knocked her face repeatedly. 'Answer me Margaux. Where the hell is Amanda?' Nolan's voice already choking with fear. Finally, Margaux shifted her weight and pointed at the sea. Nolan's heart started racing fast. 'What do you mean? What happened? Where is she?' He held her by her shoulders and jerked. Finally, she woke up.

'Where am I?' she said in a drunk tone.

'You are lying in the beach at half an hour past midnight. And you were with Amanda previously. But she's not here. So tell me. Where is she?' Nolan's voice started shaking with fear.

Margaux tried hard to remember. Finally, she remembered. 'She went into the sea. She was trying to show me how much cold water she can tolerate.'

Nolan tried to catch his breathe. 'Then what?'

'I don't know.' She shook her head.

'Fuck.' Nolan took his Jacket off and started wading through the water. He called out her name loud and looked around with the help of his mobile flashlight. There was no sight of her. He waded deeper. Finally, he stumbled on to something which felt like a body. He dived into the water. The night sky wasn't offering him any view under water. He got hold off long hairs and pulled the body above the water surface. Moonlight fell on Amanda's face. It looked pale. She wasn't breathing anymore. Nolan felt scared to death.

He carried her body out of the water and placed on the dry sand. He pumped her heart as hard as possible. No result. He rubbed her palms and feet with his hand. No result. He breathed into her mouth. No change. He pumped his heart again. Still no breathing. 'No, no, no.' He cried. 'You can't leave me. Ok?' He was panting heavily. He looked for his phone. He couldn't find it. It must have slipped into the water. He looked at Margaux. She was still lying there. He looked around for help. There was no one in sight. 'Damn it.' He punched her lungs hard. Finally, she coughed. Water came out of her mouth, nose. Finally, Nolan breathed. He took a moment to realize everything was fine. He broke into tears of relief. She was still having difficulty to breathe. Nolan breathed into her mouth until she was back to normal. He put his hand on her chick. 'Can you hear me?' he asked affectionately. She looked at him with feeble eyes and nodded. Tears rolled down his chick.

He walked up to Margaux and patted her awake. 'Margaux, listen to me. She can't walk. I have to carry her. I want you to walk with me to the car. Ok?' He cupped her jaw in his hand and pressed his fingers hard against her chicks. 'Do you get me?' She nodded in reply. 'Good.' Now stand up. She followed like an obedient kid.

He carried Amanda up to the car in his arms. He opened the door with little difficulty. Amanda looked at Nolan, her gaze fixed. He saw that. 'What?'

Amanda placed her left palm on his right chick. 'I love you.' She said in a serene tone.

Nolan sighed. 'Ok, that's the tequila talking.'

He positioned her in the backseat.

Margaux was already leaning on the passenger side front seat door. 'That's not. You were the only thing she could talk about whole evening.'

'More tequila talks.' He opened the door and signaled her to get in. She followed. He carefully fastened the seat belt around her. And closed the door.

With both of them back to safety, he took a moment to settle himself. If the fear of losing Amanda wasn't enough adrenaline rush, she saying 'I love you' was way over his tolerance level. He stood there leaning on the car. All he wanted to do was to get inside, kiss Amanda, make love to her, tell her how much he loves her, how much he was worried moments ago. But he knew he cannot. He stood there, waiting for the churn in his belly to be over. He breathed slowly, soaking in Amanda's three beautiful words. 'I love you'.

* * *

A/N: 2 more chapters to go before the climax. Tell me how are you liking it or not. Please read and review. You know that's what keep me going.

***Important** I received some beautiful reviews from Guest accounts. First of all, thank you. There you posted some questions for me. I am tempted to answer those. Unfortunately, the site doesn't allow me to reply to guest reviews. So my hands are tied. You can most definitely follow the story here in ArchieveofOurOwn. works/3985219/chapters/8946187 It allows me to reply to every comment. Thank you.

Follow me( BhaswatiBlends) on Twitter for more #Revenge-y feeds and fics ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The coffee machine brewed hot morning coffee when the phone kept nearby vibrated. Amanda yawned and reached for the phone. But one look at the caller id and all her morning fatigue was gone. She picked up the phone in a hurry. 'Louise?'

'Am… Amand..' Louise tried to speak while panting.

'Louise what happened?' asked Amanda in an agitated tone.

'My… My water broke.' Pain from contractions was reflecting in her voice.

'Oh! Just hold on. I'll be there in 5 minutes.' Amanda cut the phone. She put on her overcoat and left the house. She started hastily on foot.  
The picture of Louise and Nolan holding their child together flashed in her mind. She felt sick. Like she wants to vomit. She slowed down until she stopped and looked around. It felt like the world is coming to a stop. The baby was about to come out. All her hopes of being with Nolan is going to be burnt forever with that. _Is this the end to Nolan and Emily?_ Her heart ached as her mind raised the question. A strange sense of paranoia hit her. Her vision went dark even in broad daylight. She leaned forward, placed her hands on her thighs and panted.

Her memory traveled back to the last time she met Nolan. It was a week back. He was leaving for Paris with Margaux to attend some meetings. She remembered how intently he asked her 'Will you look out for Louise in my absence?' _After everything how can she say no to Nolan?_ She nodded in response and said 'With my life.' Though the obvious truth is that she was jealous of Louise. But anything for Nolan. The determination of her promise brought her senses back. She stood straight, pulled all her strength together and started running. She had to do everything she can for Louise. After all, she has made a promise to the most important person in her life.

* * *

Amanda sat in a corner of the room and looked around. If it was any other time, she would have praised the pink décor of the posh maternity suit that Nolan chose for Louise. But today every beauty sunk under Louise's scream. The nurses did their best to comfort her while asking her to push the baby at the same time. Amanda observed the nurses carefully. These were the same overly trained nurses who were taking care of Louise 24x7 for last 6 months. She recognized the doctor too. Dr. Addison Montgomery is the country's best known O.B/G.Y.N whom Nolan personally flew from Seattle. She closely observed the doctor who was doing her best to encourage Louise to push a little more. But Louise already started to give up. The tiredness from the struggle was making her dizzy.

'No, no, no. She cannot fall asleep. Keep making her try.' Dr. Montgomery instructed the nurses. She then turned to Amanda. 'Where is Mr. Ross? The patient could use his support in this scenario.'

'Ah… He is out of the country. It'll take him few more hours to reach. He's on his way.'

'Are you her friend?' Amanda stared at her with confusion. She couldn't decide what to say. Addison didn't give her the chance anyway. She continued. 'Because she really needs one at this time.' She tilted her head to silently instruct Amanda to step beside Louise's bed. She obliged.

Amanda placed her one hand at Louise's right shoulder and with the other she brought her face to look at herself. 'Louise, wake up. You got to try again.'

'I can't.' said a panting Louise. Even the super-chilled air conditioner couldn't stop her sweating.

'You have to.' Amanda said while rubbing off sweat from her forehead.

Louise closed her eyes and said 'I can't. It hurts.'

Amanda cupped her face with both of her hands. 'Look at me.' Her hands steady, her gaze fixed at Louise. 'After everything you've been through in your life, is it that tough? Really?' At this, Louise finally made an eye contact with her. 'There are so many people who want to be in your place, but they can't.' Amanda's own pain reflected in her voice. 'You're blessed Louise.' She continued in an intimidating manner. 'Now try again.'

Louise nodded, closed her eyes, gathered all her strength and pushed as hard as she can. She kept squeezing Amanda's hand in the process as she was holding them tight.

'Okay, I got it!' Dr. Montgomery exclaimed. She took the baby out carefully. Louise took a look at it. The tiredness wore her out and she dozed off. Amanda looked at the baby and smiled. Tear automatically filled her eyes.

After initial cleaning up, the doctor placed the baby at Amanda's hand. She felt amazed at the sight of Nolan's baby girl in her hand. The baby locked her gaze at her face and looked on as if the newborn could already recognize Amanda's face. She smiled at the sight. She wondered through her features. She has got Nolan's blue eyes and blond hair. Amanda marveled at her tiny nose. She adjusted her left arm to give the baby more sleeping place. With her other hand, she patted the kid's torso lightly. The baby curled her fingers around Amanda's and slept peacefully as if this was the world's safest place. Amanda kissed the baby's forehead. Her eyes filled with tears of joy. The joy of forming an immediate bond with the kid.

* * *

Margaux entered Nolan's house and found herself standing in a candlelit room. She looked around. The arrangement was romantic though simple. And simple is not Nolan's thing if he is doing something wholeheartedly. It didn't take Margaux long to guess what's going on. Apprehending the scenario, she started looking for Nolan hastily. She found him sitting in his room staring at the jewelry box in his hand. Margaux went closer to peak in the content of the box. And as she apprehended, it was a ring. 'Don't tell me it is what I think it is for.' She startled Nolan.

'What are you doing here Margaux?'

'Stopping you from committing suicide' Nolan looked at her with shockingly. Margaux continued. 'Wasn't being in a loveless marriage with her once enough?'

'The situation is different now.'

'Really? How? Have you started feeling for her?'

'We share a kid Margaux' Nolan implied.

'So?'

'I cannot run away from my responsibilities.'

'You're not running Nolan. But marrying her is madness.'

'A kid needs both of her parents. No one knows that better than me' His pain was clear in his voice.

'Parents who love each other.' Margaux specified.

'Louise loves me. She has been by my side all the time- well, most of the time.'

'Listen to…'

Nolan cut Margaux short. 'I've made my decision. Now leave me alone.'

Margaux fathomed Nolan's rigidity on the matter. Everything she could say is going to be useless since he has already made up his mind. She shook her head in disapproval and left.

* * *

Seeing Nolan's villa all dark, Louise apprehended something wrong. To be honest, ever since Amanda has come back into their lives, she hasn't been able to shake off the fear. The fear for Nolan's life. She looked around. The pool was usually lit. But there was no light coming from inside of the house. She held the car steering tight with nervousness. _Should I go in or call someone?_ The thought crossed her mind. But the fact that Franny, her newborn was in there too, doubled up her anxiety. Maternal instinct outweighed her judgment. She got off the car in a hurry leaving the keys behind.

Her heart raced as she touched the front door. Slowly she unlocked it. And the magic happened. The electronic candles lit up and paradise unveiled in front of her. Well, Nolan's candle-lit drawing hall looked no less than that. She turned to the other side and found Nolan standing in the corner. 'Nolan! You scared me!' She took deep breaths to calm herself down.

Nolan raised his eyebrow in confusion. 'So this arrangement looks scary to you? Then I must sue the decorator.'

Unlike other times, his humor didn't work on Louise. She was still panting heavily. 'Where's Franny?'

'In her crib.' He now observed her anxious expression. 'Hey! What's wrong?'

'I'm going to check on her.'

'Hey! I just checked on her, like n-o-o-o-w. Can you tell me what's going on?' He grew impatient.

'Nothing. I am just having a bad feeling. Why is your driveway so dark tonight?'

Nolan smiled. Coming close to her, he put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. 'Relax. Everything is fine.' Nolan felt her muscles relax beneath his touch.

'You still didn't answer me.' She said in a calmer tone.

'It's just the decorator. She blew a fuse while trying to set these up.' He pointed to the candles and explained in a relaxed tone.

'Oh!' Louise replied. 'I guess motherhood is taking a toll on my nerves.'

They both laughed.

Louise continued. 'And what's this all about?' She pointed at the arrangement with her eyes.

Nolan's smile vanished. It was so easy to be a friend Louise. _But marrying her?_ It was just like any other loveless marriage. A walk down the road of spikes. 'Yeah about that. Come, sit here.' He led her way to the couch. Nolan tried to think of a good speech. But he couldn't think of any. His courage started falling short. He hoped for an intervention. He looked around hesitatingly. He looked at his phone kept at the nearby table hoping it would buzz right at that moment. But nothing happened as such. He felt the need to run. But there was no running from his own conscience. Louise sat patiently waiting for Nolan. Putting a stop to his thoughts, he finally spoke. 'You once talked about having a baby when we were married. You talked about making up for the mistakes our parents made with us. It is time we start doing that.' Louise looked at him with soft eyes. He flipped out the ring from his pocket. 'Louise Ellis, will you marry me?' after a pause, 'again?'

A moment of silence passed between them. She looked at him as if this was everything she wanted to hear. But slowly, after a couple of deep breaths, she lowered her gaze. A lump passed down her throat. 'No.' she looked at Nolan with thoughtful eyes. Like she knew better. 'Just because I had a baby with you doesn't mean I want to marry you.'

'But Lou…'

She cut Nolan short. 'You are a good father Nolan. But unfortunately, you're not in love with your kid's mother. And I'm not knowingly setting my step into another mishap.' She sounded confident. Nolan could find no dilemma in her voice. She walked straight inside. Nolan sat there, confused and scared. She reappeared in the hall seconds later with Franny in her arm.

'Listen to Louise…'

She didn't let him speak again. 'No you listen' she continued after a pause 'to your heart. You'll know I'm the one speaking sense here.'

His pain-stricken eyes looked straight into hers. 'And in my heart, I know that the most important person in this world to me now is Franny. She's my girl. And I love her more than anything or anyone else in the world.'

Ever since Nolan held Franny in his arms for the first time, Louise has observed their bond. No matter how much confused he felt before, all of that was in that single moment. And now Louise saw his paternal apprehension. Understanding his fears, she replied calmly. 'Don't worry. I'm never going to take her away from you.' She smiled. 'I promise.'

Nolan stood rooted in his position. It took him time to realize all his worries and obligations were gone now. His lips widened around the corner, forming a broad smile.

'I'm taking Franny home tonight. That should find you time to call Emily, oops Amanda.' She winked at him and left.

Nolan stood there in silence and his face lit up. Like the weight he has been carrying all these months has been lifted with her few simple sentences. He took his phone and dialed Margaux.

'If you're calling to hear congratulations, well, all I can offer you is my condolences.' Margaux said in a harsh tone.

Nolan laughed. 'Are you talking about Louise and me?'

'What else could it be?' she said with disappointment.

He laughed again. 'Things has changed. Tomorrow I'm going to tell Ams that I love her. And that I want to be with her. Forever.'

* * *

Louise put Franny's car seat properly at the front passenger's seat. She then settled herself on the driver's seat and started the car. She took the highway which seemed quite lonely at that time in the night. Franny started crying. Louise caressed her. 'Oh baby only 5 minutes more. We take the next right turn and we are home.' She spoke to let her know that her mother was there with her.

'Take left.' A voice spoke from behind. Louise felt the tip of the gun pressed against her head. Being scared, she tried to scream but the man pressed his hand to her mouth. 'Don't try anything stupid. There you do that, here I press the remote.' He continued in a poetic tone, 'Boom… Goes Fanny.'

* * *

A/N: Please read and review :) Favs and Follows helps.


	10. Chapter 10

Nolan walked up to his wardrobe. He ran his fingers through his suits in order to find out the best one. He didn't want to waste another day without telling Amanda how much he was in love with her. He took out a blue one. He called Amanda up. The call went to voice mail. 'Hey, Ams! Where are you? I want to meet you. Like now. Call me back.' He checked his texts. There was no text from her. There were texts from Margaux though.

 _I told Amanda that you're going to propose Louise. She seemed upset. She has turned her phone off. I'm little worried._

Nolan checked the time of the text. It was before he called up Margaux the last time. Nolan sighed. He tried to think of places where she could be at this moment. Meanwhile, his phone buzzed. A new mail from an unknown sender. He opened.

'Hello Nolan!' Mason's harrowing face appeared in the video. 'Hope you didn't forget me.' He winked. Nolan looked on with consternation. 'It's already too bad that your kid and her mother do not recognize me.' The camera rolled to another angle. Louise appeared on the screen. Gagged, bound together with their kid. Nolan rounded his face in surprise. Mason continued, 'It's not their fault, though. I've been little off my game lately. All thanks to the Revenge Gods! It's my turn now. Track the signal and come here with Amanda Clark. Only two of you. And don't try anything tricky. Otherwise….' He put Franny at his gunpoint and looked at the camera. 'You know.' He winked.

Nolan wasn't in place to think of anything tricky anyway. He realized how much it hurts for a parent to see their kid in danger. He frantically left the house and drove off his car. He called Amanda repeatedly. But her phone was still switched off. He tracked Mason's number. The signal came from the middle of practically nowhere. Seeing no way out, he called up another number. 'If you really want to do something for me, get me Amanda Clark, anyhow. And stay tuned.'

He drove for hours and reached a place nearby. There was no way ahead. All he could see was a dark bottomless gorge. A narrow, rocky cliff ran across the abyss. Nolan got off the car. His phone buzzed. _Take the cliff_.

The idea seemed insane. But it was his kid at stake. He had to oblige Mason anyway. He observed the cliff. It seemed like the hardest level challenging track from the video games. He took the leap of faith and walked ahead, balancing himself in each step. He couldn't look at any side. It was all deep, dark, horrifying. He looked forward, only forward.

After half an hour of petrifying walk, he reached the end of the cliff. It was surprisingly a piece of plain land- little wide, round, roughly about 200 meters of a radius. He marched forward before catching the site of Louise and Franny. They were tied to a tree by the edge of the land. His eyes trickled seeing them. He ran towards them and suddenly the world turned upside down to him, literally.

'So even the billionaire genius fell for this old school!' Mason joshed.

Nolan found himself inverted, hanging from a tree with a rope tied around his legs. His phone, wallet, keys and Taser gun dropped on the ground from his pockets. He realized he has tipped on a rope trap. In old times, the hunters used to use this trick to trap their preys. Old school, indeed. Mason quickly walked up to him and made him smell a chloroform soaked piece of cloth. Nolan was soon senseless. Mason picked up Nolan's phone, took out the sim cards and threw both them away.

Few hours later Nolan came back to sense. He found himself still swaying from the tree. He tried to stretch his hands, but he found a rope tied around his body making him unable to use his hands. He looked around. Louise and Franny were still in their previous position with their eyes full of horror. He tried with all his strength to tear off the rope. But in vain. He wondered if Mason had ridden any ladder to tie him up this way.

'Let them go.' Nolan told Mason who was standing in a little distance from them. He held a gun in his hand.

'You're disappointing me. How come there's still no sign of Ms. Clark?'

'She isn't coming. So, unfortunately, you've to talk to me only.' Nolan said.

'You know what this is?' Mason pointed to his gun. 'See I've updated myself. I can't say the same for you. Taser gun? Really?' He chuckled.

Meanwhile, they heard a footstep approaching. Mason promptly pointed the gun at Franny. Amanda appeared in front of them in her black sweat set. 'What the hell is going on here?'

She put her footsteps forward but Mason screamed. 'Don't take another step. Nolan dies otherwise. See the line there?' Amanda found a big red line drawn on the ground ahead. 'If you cross that line, the area goes off. Pressure bomb. I have activated it.' He pointed to the remote in his other hand. Amanda snorted in disbelief.

Amanda saw no way to reach Nolan or Franny without crossing the line. 'What do you want?' An angry Amanda asked.

'Poetic justice. A tragic end. The partners-in-crime to get what they deserve.' Mason spoke out loud. 'See you promised me a bestseller. But the victorious end is little clichéd. I want my readers to feel for you at the end. Now tell me how it all started? With a father and daughter. Right? Don't you think it should end with another father and daughter?' He took a gagged and bound Franny in his arms and stood behind Louise, just by the edge of the land. 'First I'm going to make you cripple. Then I'm going to shoot Franny in front of both of your eyes.' He pointed to Nolan. Louise cried with helplessness. 'As a payback for putting me through hell. Then I'm going to press a button here.' He gestured towards the remote. 'The bomb goes off killing Nolan in front of your eyes. And I'm going to let you live. How shall it feel when you won't be able to save your partner? The man for whom you are who you are. The man you probably love- How shall it feel to have Nolan's blood on your hands, Amanda Clark?'

Amanda's eyes went red in anger. But she stood calm, letting Mason speak his mind.

'Help Franny.' Nolan begged Amanda.

Mason looked at him. He was about to say something when he felt a sudden pull from behind. The remote fell on the ground. Before he could realize anything, he was falling off the cliff. He got ahold of Louise's legs somehow, losing his hold of Franny in the process. A bound and gagged Franny fell further off the cliff.

Mason tried to resist the fall by grabbing Louise's leg tight. This, in turn, tore off the rope with which she was tied to the tree and she lost her balance. She managed to clasp the edge of the land, but her hand fell on the remote. Seeing this, Amanda promptly jumped over Nolan. Before they all could understand anything, the explosion occurred. Louise screamed Franny's name at her top pitch.

After the initial shock, Amanda opened her eyes. All she could was a dark mist of smoke everywhere. Her back was burning. She rolled over on the ground to extinguish the fire. She looked at her side. Nolan's legs were burning. She quickly stood up and kicked his legs repeatedly to douse the fire. She ceased fire. But his head was badly injured, bleeding. He didn't open his eyes or breathe. Her back hurt and her eyes trickled. Louise was still screaming from the edge.

'Is Mr. Ross ok?' Bran shrieked from the edge too.

Hearing his voice, Louise looked down the cliff. Bran was hanging by the cliff. Holding a rope at one hand, Franny at the other.

Mason turned to the unknown face too. He realized who pulled him from behind at the first place.

Hearing Bran's voice, Amanda pulled herself together. 'I don't know. Is Franny ok?'

'Yes but please pull us up.' Bran screamed with fear.

Amanda ran towards Bran but heard Mason scream, 'Pull me up or I shoot Franny.'

Louise looked at Mason. He was holding her legs with one hand and the gun with another one. Amanda leaned over to see the same. They both opened her mouth in shock. 'Help Franny.' Louise sobbed.

'Yeah.' Amanda nodded and ran towards Bran.

Mason shot Bran. The bullet hit his leg. Bran screamed with pain.

'Help me or I shoot again.' Mason warned.

'Help! Help!' Bran whined.

Amanda felt helpless. She couldn't decide whom to get to. 'Mason stop! Or I swear I'll kill you myself!' She yelled.

Mason shot again. But this time, missed the target.

Bran screamed with fear and pain. 'I won't be able to hold onto Franny much longer. Help me please!'

'Bran, you've to hold on.' She shouted and extended help towards Louise.

'I can't. Please.' Bran sobbed.

'Help Franny.' Louise told Amanda.

'I'll. But give me your hands first.' She ordered Louise.

'Take the help. Go up.' Mason screamed at Louise.

'Promise me you'll take care of Franny like a mother. Forever.' Louise asked Amanda.

Amanda frowned. 'What?'

'Just promise me!' Louise screamed.

'Promise. Now give me your hands.' Amanda insisted.

Louise smiled. 'If he's alive, tell Nolan I loved him.' She withdrew her clutch from the land. She fell off the cliff along with Mason.

Amanda could do nothing. She only heard Mason's screams before they faded away. A stunned Amanda choked on her own breath.

'Help me, please.' Bran's begging voice hit her ears. She walked towards him, stumbling and sobbing. Pulling him up, she snatched Franny from him and hugged her tight. She wasn't sure how many she has lost today. She didn't want to know. That night, Amanda Clark, felt tired, broken, scared to death. Franny was senseless. But her heart was still beating. With an aching back, traumatized mind, Amanda trembled, sobbed and hold on to her for life.

* * *

Amanda's sleep broke as she adhere some movement in front. She woke up and found Nolan back in his senses.

'Franny! Franny!' He looked around and freaked.

'She's fine, in the ICU. Mason had her sedated with chloroform. But the doctors are taking care of her.' Amanda spoke in a hurry as if she wanted to contend Nolan with as many information as possible in no time.

'ICU? And you say she's fine. She's in a freaky ICU.' Nolan bridled and tried to move out of his bed. His whole body ached. Till then he hasn't realized how many machines were surrounding him, how many syringes were punched into him. Amanda abhorred the scene. Like the hardest thing in the world was to see Nolan in pain. She held him.

'You're too injured to stand up now. Please settle down. Franny is doing well. Trust me.' She tried to console him.

But he was no joshed billionaire at that moment. He was a doting father who cannot be solaced so easily. 'Is Louise with her?'

And the dreading moment arrived for Amanda. She had no answer to this. She remained standstill, like a statue. Her eyes welled up, but nothing came out of her mouth. Seeing her so still, Nolan's heart raced up. 'What happened?' He quivered in consternation.

And his fear became true. 'I'm sorry Nolan.' Amanda broke down.

'No, no.' Nolan begged her.

'I tried Nolan. I really did. She didn't let me. She went down. Like nothing. She took down Mason with her.' Amanda sobbed miserably.

Nolan sat on his hospital bed, shell-shocked, trembling. His heart denied every word Amanda said, but she had no reason to lie. He closed his eyes. 'Get lost.'

'Don't do that Nolan. Please. You are all I have.' She begged.

'And you are the reason for whom my kid won't see her mother ever.' Nolan never knew it was in his power to abhor Amanda but at the moment he did.

'I tried Nolan. I tried my best.' She wept. She could take all but Nolan's' hatred. She cupped his face with both of her hands. 'Look at me. Please.' She sobbed and begged. But he refused. With a broken heart, she left the room for the time being.

* * *

A year passed by. Amanda and Nolan, both lived in the same house for the sake of Franny. Franny was too small to understand the concept birth mother. All she understood was that Amanda was her mother and Nolan her father.

Nolan never forgave himself. Neither could he look at Amanda. They lived under the same roof, but in different rooms. On some nights, his heart ached for Amanda. But the next moment, Louise's demise used to come back, reminding him how much he hated both of them.

Amanda learned to live with hope. The hope that one day Nolan shall forgive her for failing Louise and come back to her. Till then all she could do was to be a mother to Franny and wait for him.

On one night, when Nolan's conscience and his heart fought too much, he woke up to take a walk by the shore. He walked for hours without realizing how many miles he has crossed. It was only when he spotted jack's new bar, he realized he has come a long way. He hadn't talked to Jack ever since the day he last met him Alabama. He stared at the bar with nervousness, unsure if he would be welcomed there. With some hesitation, he tried his luck.

It was early in the morning. The bar was not open yet. He found the door open and went in. Jack's naked back welcomed him as he was making love to a girl. Nolan quickly turned around.

Hearing the movement, Jack turned and found an embarrassed Nolan.

'I'm sorry. I should have knocked before.' Nolan said with his back turned to them.

'Nolan!' Jack's face lit up. The girl ran behind a door. Jack put on his pant and came forward to hug him. The old friend's hug felt so soothing to Nolan. He hugged him back. They ended the embrace and looked at each other. 'It's so good to see you, Nolan.' Jack was clearly happy.

Nolan's eyes welled up at this. 'Same here.' It felt so good to stand in front of a person who would understand what he is going through. 'You look happy.' He pointed to the girl who has by then covered herself.

Jack smiled. 'What can I say? It feels good to have moved on. There's no point in living in the past.' He patted Nolan's shoulder.

His words struck a chord somewhere in Nolan's heart. 'I have to go.' He suddenly left in a hurry.

* * *

That evening when Amanda entered the house after her usual routine of picking up Franny from school, she could almost not recognize it. The walls were either covered with roses or luxury silk curtains. Everywhere she looked, all she could see were red rose petals. Nolan stood in the middle of the hall, dressed in his best. The two center lights focused on each of them. Amanda stood still. Nolan came closer. The light followed him.

He held her hands. His gaze fixed on her. Amanda stared at him with awe. 'I can spend the rest of my life regretting something that I cannot change anyway. Or I can spend it by being happy with the few things which are left in my life. Fortunately for me, the few things are the two most important person of my life.

Amanda Clark, I've loved you since the first day I saw you. Just the way I've loved Franny. Of course, those two are a different kind of love.' He winked. It is no Nolan Ross if he isn't working any humor in between his words. He knelt down in front of her holding a ring in his hand, 'Amanda Clark, will you marry me?'

Amanda could utter nothing. She felt too emotional to speak. She only rubbed her hands on her lips. All, this time, she had been waiting for one word of affection from Nolan and all of a sudden he was asking her to become his family, in its true sense. She cried and nodded her head. Nolan smiled and cried together in joy.

* * *

6 months later….

Amanda and Nolan came out of the chapel and found eager teams of paparazzi waiting for the first look of the newly wed. There was no media access provided since Nolan wanted to keep it as simple as possible, just the way Amanda liked. The media begged for the repeat of their first kiss. They looked at each other and blushed. Amanda kissed him with pride, he kissed her back with affection. Together they made the most handsome couple-complementing each other like they were made for it- made for each other.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. Your reviews matter.


End file.
